Seras mia
by Monyka
Summary: Lily estaba enamorada de James, pero al ver que es un idiota se desenamora y decide buscar a otro chico mejor, un par de dias después James se enamora de ella e intenta fastidiar todas las citas de Lily hasta que sea suya.
1. Delfines y bragas azules

**Capítulo 1:** **Delfines y bragas azules**

El Sol estaba alto aquella tarde, Lily fue adentro del maravilloso castillo Hogwarts, ahí se estaba más fresco. Se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor para ver si encontraba a alguien con quien charlar...

Había muy poca gente, tres personas, que no conocía por que no eran de su curso, y James Potter, un chico muy popular, miembro de los merodeadores, que siempre llevaba el pelo alborotado y tenia unas gafas de culo de vaso delante de unos ojos azul cielo, era muy guapo. Estaba tumbado en un sofá, semidesnudo y cantando una canción de navidad, supuestamente para ahuyentar el calor...

-Por Dios...-pensó la pelirroja- ¿Como puede ser tan desvergonzado?

Luego llegó otro miembro de los merodeadores, Sirius Black, un chico muy atractivo, con el cabello negro y muy bien cuidado, tenía unos preciosos ojos grises y una sonrisa...deslumbrante, perfecta, como él...

-¡¡¡Oh, James!!!-chillo el atractivo merodeador como si fuera una chica- estas muy...sexy...pero...¿No crees que esta chica pelirroja te mira demasiado?- los dos miraron a Lily que los contemplaba extrañada por aquel comportamiento, ellos se giraron para volver a hablar-¡Me pone celoso!

-Oh mi pobre Sirusiana...-Black le miró con asco por aquel nombre-Ya me visto... Además...¿Ahora no venían Lunático y Colagusano?

-¡Ah, es verdad! Me a dicho Remus que vendrá más tarde porque se fue a por chocolate, y Peter...-El merodeador cogió su túnica y la estiró dejando ver la parte de atrás en la que colgaba otro de los cuatro merodeadores. Este era feo, estaba gordito, con las mejillas siempre sonrojadas y tenia ojos negro y húmedos como los de una rata.

-¡¡Ey Peter!!- le dijo el chico del pelo alborotado incorporándose- ¿Has perdido a campanilla por el camino?

Los tres empezaron a reír, Peter lo hizo falsamente para no quedar mal, Lily se sentó en un sofá que había al frente, la chimenea estaba encendida pero en vez de dar calor daba frío. Llegaron las amigas de Lily, una llevaba el pelo corto de color castaño claro, no es que fuese muy alta. Tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes claro y una sonrisa muy bonita, se llamaba Marta. Y la otra chica se llamaba Eva, tenía en pelo largo y liso por encima del pecho de color rubio, sus ojos eran marrón miel un toque muy especial, era igual de alta que Marta. Las tres se querían mucho (como amigas!!)

-Hola Lily- le dijo Marta sentándose a su lado.

-Oye Lily...-Esta vez era Eva, quien estaba sentándose al otro lado.-¿Qué es lo que miras con esa cara tan rara?

Ah pues...-se agachó y bajó el tono para que los merodeadores no le oyeran- A los dos mosqueteros y a su animal de compañía.

Las tres rieron, se pusieron a charlar hasta que la puerta se abrió y se giraron para mirar quien entraba. Apareció el ultimó merodeador, Remus Lupin, también era muy a atractivo pero tenia pinta enfermiza, sus ojos eran de color dorado y parecían cansados, tenia el pelo castaño. Era el merodeador más tranquilo y simpático.

Se fue a sentar con sus amigos. Miró a las chicas y les sonrió, ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Ay...Que guapo que es...¬-dijo Marta en un suspiro y cambió de tema al ver la cara divertida que se formaba en sus amigas.-...Bueno, ¿Hacemos algo?

-Si -Le contestó Lily- Yo os estaba esperando para ir un rato al lago...¿Os apetece?

-¡Guay! ¡¡Vamos al lago!!- Las chicas giraron la cabeza para mirar al ladrón de la idea. Era James.-¡¡El último en llegar es el novio de Quejicus!!

Los merodeadores se miraron y salieron pitando al oír lo de Quejicus. Lily apretó los dientes y chilló.

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!! ¡¡Maldito Potter!!- Se calmó un poco y continuó- Vale...(suspiro)...¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Pues..Vamos al lago.-Le dijo la chica rubia- ¿Acaso no es lo suficiente grande?

-Si, bueno...Pero no me apetece con los merodeadores cerca...-Lily puso una cara pensativa y continuó-Mmmmm...¿Y si damos un paseo por el castillo? De todas maneras, tú -Miró a su amiga Marta- Tienes que hacer tu ronda de prefecta ¿No?

-¡¡Ah, si!! ¡Se me había olvidado!-Dijo la prefecta con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡¡Vamos rápido!!

Las tres se fueron de la sala común, y comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos. Mientras Marta vigilaba que todo iba bien, hablaban como cotorras.

-¡Hagamos una cosa!-dijo Eva con un destello en la mirada- Marta se queda con Lupin, yo con Sirius ¬ y tu Lily con James.

-¡¡¡Ecs!! ¡¿Por qué yo con el creído ese?! ¡¡Si no me gusta!!

-¬¬ Sabes que si...Que te he oído hablar de él en sueños...

-"Ô-Lily meneó la cabeza para borrar su cara sonrojada- Si hablaba de el en sueños sería por que soñaba que lo estaba matando...

-Venga Lily...¡Que te hemos pillado!-dijo Eva divertida- ¿Qué te cuesta reconocerlo a tus amigas?

-...Vale, si me gusta, pero...¡Es tan creído!

-Solo es un defecto, nadie es perfecto...Bueno Sirius si...-

-No, Remus es mejor --dijo Marta dejando de vigilar los pasillos- El no es tan presumido y además es tan buen chico...y guapo...y simpático...

-¡¡Ey!!¡¡Que hablábamos de James!!- Lily bajo el tono de voz y les contó un secreto a sus amigas- Creo que lo voy a pedir una cita OvO

-¡¿A si?! Pues ves ya a pedírsela. Que si no ya volverá a tener otra novia...

Lily asintió y fue con sus amigas hacía el lago. Al llegar a los terrenos pudieron ver a los merodeadores con tres chicas más que también formaban un grupo llamado "Lokadisco" era como el de los merodeadores pero en chicas y sin animadora (Peter). La jefa del grupo, que fue la que lo formó, se llamaba Mónika pero le gustaba llamarse Lokadisco 1, tenia el pelo muy rizado por encima del pecho de color castaño, sus ojos eran marrones, era delgadita y tenía unos labios carnosos. Luego estaba la mejor amiga de Mónika, Melissa, pero prefería Lokadisco 2, tenia el pelo largo y castaño, siempre recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran marrones con un toque verde y era verdaderamente mona, y por ultimo estaba Noelia que también prefería ser llamada Lokadisco 3. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo por encima del hombro, también recogido con una coleta, y sus ojos eran marrón claro, tenia pecas que le hacían la cara muy mona. Las tres eran amigas de Lily, Marta, Eva y de los merodeadores aunque eran de un curso menor.

-¡Ey, hola chicas!-les saludo Mónika, que estaba jugando con Sirius a ahogar a Peter.

-Hola...-dijo Lily, miró a James que volvía a estar semidesnudo (en calzoncillos) y que estaba haciendo cosquillas a Melissa que no paraba de estremecerse y reír.

-Oye Marta -Lupin se acercó a ella con Noelia a caballito- ¿No tendrías que estar haciendo tu ronda de prefecta?

-Emmm...O-O si, bueno...

-Ya ha terminado -Dijo Lily ayudando a su amiga.

-Ah vale... -Lupin sonrió y se fue un poco más adentro del lago.

Lily buscaba una oportunidad de hablar con James, que ahora corría de un lado a otro intentando cazar a Peter con Sirius, Mónika y Meli. Cuando iba a pasar por delante de ella, Lily saltó al lago tirándose encima de James.

-¡Ay!-dijo James colocándose las gafas- ¿A que viene ese salto de tigresa?

-¿¡Salto de tigresa!?-Lily meneó la cabeza y prosiguió- Emmm...James quería pedirte una cosa...

-¿A si?-James se puso serio- Pues...di.

Lily se aclaró la garganta, pensó la mejor manera de pedirle una cita, pero en el momento en que iba a decir algo, un Peter llorón sin pantalones (por que Sirius se los había colgado de la rama de un árbol), saltó sobre James tirandole hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Ay Wormtail!!!- dijo James ya enfadado y pegándole un golpe en la cabeza a Peter para que cayera- ¡¿Y tu ahora que quieres!?

-Pu-pues mis pantalones...-sus ojos estaban más húmedos que nunca, tenía la nariz arrugada y asomaba sus dientes que mordían su labio.

-Ahora voy...déjame hablar con Leela.

-¬¬ Soy Lily...

-Eso Lily...Bueno, ¿Que me querías decir?...Rápido que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...

La pelirroja se mosqueó, ¿Más importante era bajar los pantalones de un árbol que hablar con ella? Pues con esa idea se le quitaron las ganas de pedirle una cita. Le miró enfadada y le empujó para que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer. Luego, como ya se había mojado al saltar sobre James, se adentró al lago con los demás.

-¡Ey, Lokadiscos, ¿Os contáis algo nuevo?-Las Lokadisco siempre tenían algo gracioso que contar. A diferencia de los merodeadores, su grupo no gastaba bromas pesadas a la gente, sino que siempre les ocurría algo gracioso.

-¡¡Oh si!! ¡Tenemos cosas nuevas!

Todos se acercaron a ellas con sonrisas dibujadas en el rostro.

-¡Yo primera!-dijo Meli- ¡¡He vuelto a tener otro sueño divertidísimo!! Comenzaba en la tienda de Quidditch de mis padres, yo estaba tapada en unas mantas y entro un chico y se metió conmigo. Entonces se agachó...¡¡Esta es la parte buena!!...me empezó a morder el culo y yo tan tranquila, luego llegó mi madre y me dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos pero nada de besos. Y yo pensé en eso que me dijo y le di una galleta a el tío y luego se fue sin decirme nada y me puse triste. ¿Qué sueño más raro verdad?

-¡¡Si!!- Dijo James.- ¿Era yo el chico del sueño?- Puso una cara de interesante.

-¬¬ Emmm...no

-¡Ahora yo!- Esta era Moni, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo del sueño.- Veréis, no se si sabréis lo que es un Furbby- Sirius negó con la cabeza al igual que James- es un robot de juguete que parece un pájaro afeminado y que se le hacen cosquillas y chorradas...bueno el caso es que mis padres me regalaron uno en navidad en primero, o sea hace tres años, un día lo despierto y le hago cosquillas, por lo visto se estaba quedando sin pilas que cuando se las hice se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta, encima se quedó rayado por que se reía una y otra vez...una risa así...¡¡AAAjajaja!! yo me asusté y lo bauticé con el nombre de "Furbby Diabólico".

Todos rieron por lo del Furbby y al recordar el sueño. Peter era el que reía más exageradamente, abriendo la boca como si se fuera a comer una mesa, dejando ver sus dientes de ratón.

-Y tu Noe...¿Nos vas a contar algo?-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Mmm...Dejadme pensar en algo divertido...-se froto la barbilla y miró hacia el cielo por el que pasó una paloma-¡¡Ah si!! Yo también he tenido un sueño, jeje, es un poco raro...Bueno, estaba en mi casa y se me cayó el reloj nuevo por el balcón, yo me tiré de cabeza a cogerlo y no me pasaba nada...Creo...Es que de esta parte que viene no me acuerdo U...bueno, pasaba por en medio de un tiroteo, me disparaban y no me pasaba nada. Luego iba en un avión, explotó y no me pasó nada de nuevo, y luego me fui con el vecino a darle de comer a las palomas y me mataron. XD

Sirius y James eran los que más se reían, Peter podría haber sido el que más, pero como lo hacía falsamente al no entender tantas palabras...

-Jajaja...Si es que sois lo que no hay chicas- Les dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas.

------

Empezó a oscurecer, todos entraron dentro y se rieron de Sirius que se empezó a sacudir como un perro para quitarse en agua. Lily y las demás subieron a su habitación.

-Bueno Lily...¡¿Qué te a dicho James?!-Dijo la prefecta con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

-Pues...no se lo he dicho...-Se enfado, sacó un muñeco que parecía ser James y empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara- ¡¡¡Le odio, le odio, le odio!!!

-Oô ¿Qué a hecho?

-Le parecía más importante coger los pantalones de Peter que hablar conmigo. Y tampoco se acordó de mi nombre...-entonces, Lily se puso en pie, adoptó una postura idiota y empezó a imitar a James- Hola soy James-me-creo-el-mejor y no pierdo el tiempo en gente con más de dos neuronas, me voy que tengo que pedirle rollo a una escoba.

Sus amigas se rieron, Lily se sintió mejor. Tal vez James no era el mejor chico del que enamorarse...Aún tenía quince años, tenía tiempo de buscar a alguien mejor, seguro que lo había...

------

Ya había amanecido. A Lily y sus amigas les gustaba levantarse lo más tarde posible en domingo. Lily se despertó por que oyó un ruido. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio a James entrando por la ventana.

-¡¡Hola Lola!! --Dijo inocentemente el chico.

Las demás también se despertaron y al ver a James comenzaron a gritar, algunas se fueron corriendo al baño y otras se taparon con la manta o la almohada. James al ver aquel comportamiento arqueó una ceja divertido.

-¡¡James Potter!!- dijo la prefecta Marta- no se si sabes...-pero esta chica era bastante dormilona y se quedó dormida antes de poder reñirle.

El merodeador volvió a arquear la ceja con una sonrisa en la cara. Lily se levantó, no debería haberlo hecho, en ese momento entraron los demás merodeadores por la ventana. Pettigrew se cayó de boca, eso hizo que a Lily se le escapara una risita.

-Oye Lola, te he saludado...podrías contestar- Dijo James con una voz de niño pequeño.

-No soy Lola ¡¡¡Soy Lily!!!

La razón por la que Lily no debía de haberse levantado de la cama era por que había dejado al descubierto su pijama, usaba una camisa que le venia grande, por debajo del culo, en la que habían tres delfines y una tortuga sonrientes. Los merodeadores miraron fijamente la camisa y empezaron a sonreír. Pero desde el punto de vista de Lily, parecía que le miraban el pecho, así que fue corriendo a pegarles una patada (comenzando por James).

Tampoco debería haberlo hecho, al pegarle la patada, los merodeadores, le vieron unas braguitas azules con tres corazones. Ella se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando Sirius empezó a morirse de risa. Lupin se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza y Peter se hacía el atrevido agachando la cabeza para volver a mirárselas con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-¡¡¡Dios mío, que vergüenza!!!-pensó la pelirroja.-¡¡Por favor, tierra trágame!!

James, que estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de Lily, volvió en si. Para desgracia de Lily también le vio las bragas, y se empezó a reír.

-¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡Lara bonitas bragas y bonito pijama!-Lily se puso aun más roja de lo que estaba. La ira corría por sus venas. Salió corriendo y pegando un portazo que hizo que Marta se volviera a despertar.

-¡¡VOSOTROS!!-dijo con cara de asesina loca, si se despertaba por ruido se ponía de malhumor- ¡¡¿QUÉ HACEIS AQUÍ?!! ¡¡FUERA AHORA MISMO!!

Los cuatro merodeadores se fueron medio asustados y medio divertidos. Eva, que había estado bajo su almohada todo el rato, se levantó y se fue a buscar a Lily que estaría por el pasillo de los dormitorios llorando en pijama.

* * *

Buuuuenas!!! Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo del fic! Es el primer que ago .

¡¡Ah!! Os recomiendo 3 historias:

1)¿Acaso pensabas que lloraría? De Lena-07 (romance/humor)(Lily-James)

2)¿Cuándo reconocerás que te mueres por mi? De Ginny-Shelena (romance/humor)(Lily-James)

3)Rojo y negro. De Pat-blackin (humor/romance)(Sirius-Lily)

Bueno querido/a lector/a espero que seas buena persona y dejes un review v ¡Besos!¡¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!! Bye bye!


	2. Fiesta de Lokadisco3

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta de Lokadisco3**

Las chicas se fueron a desayunar. Todo el mundo ya estaba ahí, los merodeadores se giraron al oír la puerta abrirse y vieron a Lily entrar. Ella agachó la cabeza con el odio dibujado en el rostro. Se sentaron lo más lejos posible de ellos, por suerte no empezaron a burlarse, pero resultaba raro, lo lógico habría sido que los merodeadores empezaran a gastarle bromas sobre delfines, o a hablar de bragas a gritos.

-¿No deberían burlarse de mi?- Dijo la pelirroja extrañada- ¡No es que quiera! Pero... es tan sospechoso que estén ahí sentados, quietecitos, comiendo su desayuno...sin hacer nada malo.

-Si...es un poco raro- Dijo la prefecta llevándose la mano a la barbilla- Tal vez debería ir a ver que pasa...Seguro que están tramando algo...

-Si ves. ¿Y que les dirás?- Eva comenzó a imitar la voz de Marta- "Hola chicos, ¿Estáis tramando algo".Y ellos te dirán...- Ahora puso un tono de voz masculino- "Oh si, acércate y te lo contamos todo"

-Vale, vale. No es una buena idea.

Las tres chicas miraron a sus desayunos pensativas. Decidieron no hacer nada de momento. Pero estarían alerta por si empezaban a atacar.

Al terminar el desayuno fueron a los terrenos. Se sentaron en el cuidado césped y se apoyaron en un árbol.

-Oye Lily...-Dijo la chica de pelo corto- ¿Cómo va el plan "Olvidar a Sñr. Escobitas"?

-Va genial, es fácil olvidar a ese idiota. Supongo que no era amor verdadero...

-Me alegro de que todo vaya bien y...¿Ya has visto algún chico interesante?

-Pues...no TTTT ¡Pero aún solo llevo un día! Y aún tengo tiempo.- En su cara se había dibujado una sonrisita- ¿Vamos a otro sitio?

Sus amigas asintieron, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero, de repente oyeron una voz femenina que les llamaba, era Lokadisco3 (Noe).

-¡¡Esperad un momento por favor!!- Venía corriendo y al llegar a ellas jadeó un poco- Tengo que deciros algo. ¡¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!! Y esta tarde a las cinco iremos al lago, Dumbeldore me a dicho que hará aparecer unos toboganes, convertirá una parte del lago en un jacuzzi y más cosas... Y luego, cuando oscurezca, iremos a la sala común, ahí ya veremos que hacemos...

-¡Ah que guay!- Dijo Lily muy animada, por fin algo bueno.

-Mmmm... Tenemos que comprarte algo...¡Y rápido!- Dijo Eva- A si que...¡Hasta las cinco!

Las tres se fueron rápidamente al dormitorio, pensaron en algo que poder regalarle. Estando en un colegio encerradas, en el que no podían ir a un centro comercial ni a ningún sitio a no ser que...le pidieran permiso a un profesor para ir a Hogsmeade. Fueron a ver a McGonagall, a la que pidieron el permiso. Asombrosamente aceptó y se montaron en un carruaje.

-Creo que le compraré ropa- Dijo Lily.

-Mmmm...Creo que no le gustan los perfumes, las muñecas, las joyas, ni los maquillajes...- Aclaró Marta- O eso es lo que me dijo mi hermana, y supongo que Mónika conoce bien a su amiga.- Pues sí, Lokadisco1 era su hermana y no se equivocaba en los gustos de Noe.

-Pues entonces yo le compraré...Mmmm...no se U- Eva sonrió y continuó- ¡Bueno, ya veremos lo que encontramos en las tiendas!

Llegaron a su destino, visitaron un par de tiendas, vieron un montón de cosas que ni se sabía lo que era. Eva vio una cosa muy interesante y chula, era una camiseta de manga corta que cambiaba de color según el estado de ánimo, Marta estuvo mirando libros, pero no sabía si a ella le gustaban, se lo tendría que haber pedido a su hermana, al final le compró un libro de hechizos llamado "Los hechizos del genio de la lámpara" y Lily, que había sido la que desde el principio sabía lo que compraría, aún seguía buscando.

-¿Y si le compro estos pantalones blancos que se ponen rojos cuando se acerca el chico que te gusta?

-Mejor no...A mi no me gustaría tenerlos- Dijo Eva.

Siguió buscando en una pila de ropa que había en una especie de caja transparente. De repente se le ocurrió algo. Noe jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, le podría comprar un traje nuevo.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos.- Dijo la pelirroja con un tono aliviado- Venga, volvamos.

Volvieron a montar en el carruaje hacia Hogwarts.

Al llegar, guardaron los regalos en sus baúles y se fueron a comer. Quedaban dos horas para el cumpleaños. Las chicas se imaginaban quien vendría a la fiesta, las otras dos Lokadiscos, los merodeadores y tal vez alguien más.

Pasaron aquellas dos horas. Los merodeadores habían estado desaparecidos (los habían visto en el comedor pero después no) Lily se preguntaba si se tramaban algo. Las chicas se dirigieron al lago donde estaban las Lokadisco y otra gente.

-Hola Noe, feliz cumpleaños - Lily alargó el brazo en el que tenía el regalo, pero cuando Noe estaba apunto de cogerlo, alguien empujó a Lily y cayó al suelo.

James y Sirius miraron a Lily, luego levantaron la vista y miraron a Noelia que se había quedado sorprendida.

-Felicidades Noe- Dijeron al unísono, y los dos le dieron dos besos.

Lily seguía tirada en el suelo, miró como abrió los dos regalos y al ver que eran se quedó de piedra.

Regalo de James- El mismo pijama de Lily, con los delfines y la tortuga.

Regalo de Sirius- Una caja con tres braguitas, cada una de un color y con tres corazones.

-Aaah gracias O-O- Se notaba que a Noe le gustaban los dos chicos, y que Sirius le regalara unas braguitas le dio un poco de vergüenza.

Lily seguía estando de piedra (¡tranquilos, no había visto a ningún Basilisco!), cuando volvió en si, Remus, estaba mirándola extrañado.

-Emmm...Lily, ¿Estas bien?

-Si. Solo a sido un...resbalón...

Noe estaba abriendo el regalo de Lupin, eran un par de cosas para las clases, una pluma que si la chupabas sabia a pica-pica, un tintero lleno de chocolate... Lily se levantó con ayuda de Lupin y le dio el regalo. Luego se fue con Marta y Eva, que estaban en bañador mirando a Sirius y a Lupin también en bañador.

-Parecen tabletas de chocolate ¬- dijo Marta.

-¿Ah si? Pues ves a decírselo a Lupin, capaz que se coma a si mismo. - Lily comenzó a reír.

Todos se metieron en el agua, se pusieron a jugar a mortífagos y dementores, los chicos hacían de dementores y pillaban a las chicas como si fueran mortífagos. Resultaba difícil correr por el agua. Lily corría, tal vez nadie le estaba persiguiendo, pero ella corría. De repente alguien la agarró de la cintura, ella se giró para ver quien era.

Era un chico de unos dieciséis años, tenia el pelo castaño por encima de la barbilla recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran verdes azulados, y también parecía una tableta de chocolate, ¡Que cuerpazo!

-¡Te atrapé!

-OO Aja...-Lily cogió las manos de aquel chico y las apretó para que no le soltara.

-Esto...Creo que al ser atrapada tienes que ir a "Azkaban".

-Y...tu me tienes que llevar...¿No?

El moreno asintió, y la llevó hasta un lado del lago en el que estaba otro chico haciendo de guardián y un par de chicas prisioneras. Las prisioneras planeaban su fuga, y cuando el guardián se despistaba más de una se escapaba. Lily salió enseguida. Volvió a correr, esperando que aquel morenazo le atrapara. Alguien la agarró por los brazos, se giró con una sonrisa, pero al ver a James esa sonrisa se esfumó. Intentó escaparse de él, le araño, le mordió y le pellizcó.

-¡¡Ay!! ¡Pero Lala que estás pillada! ¡¡No me muerdas gata salvaje!!- Le chilló el descerebrado James.

-¡A ver si dejas de ver los Telettuvies! ¡¡Soy Lily, LI-LY!!- Su cara se estaba poniendo roja de ira, parecía que le salía humo de las orejas y de la cabeza.

James le miró enfadado, la empezó a arrastrar hacia "Azkaban" pero, por el camino, Lily se dio cuenta de algo, ¡¡James le estaba tocando una teta!!

-¡¡JAMES, SERAS GUARRO!!- Se giró y le pegó una bofetada.

-¿Pero yo que he hecho?- James puso carita de perro abandonado- Solo te llevaba a la cárcel.

-Me has tocado una teta- Lo dijo entre dientes, intentando que nadie más lo oyera.

-...Habrá sido sin querer...además- Puso un tono y una cara de chulito- ¿Qué mas te da si te la toco? Deberías alegrarte, el merodeador James Potter te a tocado. Pero claro...tampoco te hagas ilusiones.

Lily lo miró con todo el odio del mundo, y con todas sus fuerzas, más las que el odio le daba, se libro de James y le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que sus gafas salieron disparadas, él salió volando y cayó un par de metros más lejos. Lily se sentó en la orilla, empezó a buscar a aquel moreno con la mirada. Vio a Lokadisco 2 (Meli), a su lado había un chico haciendo el pino, si es que a eso se le podía llamar pino, se asomaba su culo y sus pies. Meli se acercó a aquel chico y le pego un tortazo en se culo, se fue corriendo escondiéndose detrás de una roca. El chico se levanto frotándose el culo y, ¡Resultó ser Peter!. A Meli casi se dio algo cuando le vio. Lily siguió buscando, vio a Sirius llevando a Noe a la cárcel, a James aun inconsciente flotando en el agua, y a Lupin persiguiendo a Marta. Y luego vio ¡Al Morenazo! Estaba persiguiendo a Eva.

-Por favor- Pensó la pelirroja- que Eva no se enamore de él,¡¡Tiene que ser mío!! O peor aun, que él no se enamore de Eva.

Lily les seguía con la mirada, no se perdía ni un solo movimiento. Al estar tan atenta, no se dio cuenta de que James ya se había recuperado, ahora estaba buscando sus gafas. Noe, que estaba en la cárcel, las tenía, empezó a jugar con James al pilla-pilla para que se las quitara. Los dos salieron del agua para correr mejor, cuando James consiguió coger sus gafas, vio a Lily sentada en la orilla. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, solo un metro los separaba. Noe saltó al suelo haciendo que James cayera al lado de Lily.

-Jeje, muy buena Lokadisco3 v0- Lily había perdido de vista a el morenazo para ver a James tragando tierra.

-Gracias, solo espero que Jemsy Pots no la tome conmigo...jejeje

Noe se fue, Lily volvió a buscar al morenazo, cuando lo vio, tuvo que disimular, ¡Por que le había pillado! Miró a James e hizo como si le ayudara a levantarse.

-Oh gracias

-De-na-da...- Le respondió ella entre dientes, como lo odiaba.

James le guiñó un ojo, sacó su escoba (Dios sabe de donde la sacó...xD) y se fue a dar una vuelta por el cielo.

-Ojalá se caiga...jejeje...Así tal vez se recordaría de mi nombre ¬¬

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, ahora todos subirían a la sala común de Griffindor (Aunque algunos eran de otra casa...pero Marta les dejaba subir.)

-Id subiendo, que yo voy a llamar a James para que baje- Dijo Noe como buena anfitriona- Hay esta...¡¡James baja que nos vamos!!

-¡Si señora!

Noe se sonrojó, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero como seguía mirando a James embobada, se dio contra un árbol.

Al llegar a la sala común, muchos se fueron a cambiar, había comida y bebida en la mesa. Lily vio algo muy interesante...¡¡Al morenazo!! Ella se acercó a sus amigas y les dijo...

-¡¡Chicas me he enamorado!!

-¡¿Eh?!¡¡¿De quien?!!- Marta miraba a todos lados.

-De aquel chico moreno...OvO- Señaló al morenazo disimuladamente.

-¿A si?...Ese chico es un amigo de mi hermano- Las tres giraron la cabeza para mirar a Meli.

-¡¿En serio?!Y...¿Cómo se llama? OvO

-Isaac, es de Ravenclaw.

-Isaac...O-O...Que bonito -

-Lily, se te cae la baba ¬¬- Dijo Eva riéndose- ¿Sabes? Antes me a pillado y me fijé en él...- es guapísimo.

Vinieron las otras dos Lokadiscos a sentarse con Lily y demás para enterarse de por que Lily estaba inundando la sala con baba (Vale, vale..tal vez es muy exagerado...)

-¿Qué pacha aquí?

-Nada hermanita, que esta se muere por los huesos de ese tal Isaac.

¿Isaac? Oye Meli, ¿Ese no tenía novia?- Le preguntó Mónika.

-¡No! Cortaron por que Siri-boy se lió con ella.

-¡Joer vosotras os enteráis de todo! Jeje.

-v v v(Las tres Lokadiscos)

Todo el mundo estaba hablando, Noe se subió al sofá y dijo de jugar al cuarto oscuro. Apagaron las luces, cuando alguien era pillado se volvían a encender, Noe (De nuevo como buena anfitriona) se ofreció a llevarla. En la oscuridad se podía ver más o menos las figuras de la gente y si te acercabas un poco, diferenciabas el rostro. Noe atrapó a James, Lily juraría que se había dejado pillar, luego pensó que tal vez lo hizo por que era el cumple de Noe...

James contó a diez y comenzó a buscar. Lily estaba lejos de él. De repente alguien chocó con ella...¿Quién sería? Intentó descubrir quien era, era un chico...tal vez Lupin...no...era muy musculoso...¿Sirius?...No, tenía aun más músculos y el pelo más corto...¿Y el morenazo?¡Si! ¡¡Era él!!

-Uy...¿Estas bien?- Le susurró Isaac

-O-O...Siii...¬- Menos mal que estaba oscuro y no podía ver lo roja que se había puesto.

Ella le había agarrado de su musculoso brazo y él le estaba agarrando...del...¡¿Culo?! Un momento ¡¡Esa mano no era de Isaac!!¡¡¡¡Era James!!!!

Antes de que las luces se encendieran, James le dio la vuelta a Lily, haciendo que se desprendiera de Isaac. James seguía con la mano en el culo de Lily y... ¡Lily podía notar la respiración de James cada vez más cerca de su cara! Cuando las luces se encendieron, la cara de James estaba casi pegada a la de Lily, como si se fueran a besar...

-¡¡¡WAAAA!!!¿¡ Que haces!? ¡¡Aparta tu careto de gárgola con gafas de mi!!

-Ay perdona – James puso un tono borde, pero se le pudo ver algo...¿¡Sonrojado!?

Después de aquello todos se habían quedado muy parados, a si que dejaron de jugar, algunos se pusieron a baliar y otros se sentaron a hablar...

-¡¡Waa!! ¡Lily casi te besas con James!...que morro ¬¬.- Le dijo Noe en un falso tono de enfado.

-Ya...Que asco...

-Por cierto Martita...- Mónika miró a su hermana con una sonrisa picara- Te he visto en el lago con Remusin, los dos sentaditos en una orilla, parecíais novios... Y encima luego cuando ha venido ese niño de primero que os encanta a los dos, parecíais una familia. XD

-Ah bueno...esto...OO...pero...no somos novios...- Dijo muy avergonzada.

.¿¡A si!? Uyyy...vaya con Martita- Eva le lanzó otra sonrisa picara- ¡Jo! A todas os a pasado algo con un chico menos a mi TTTT

Los merodeadores también estaban hablando de las cosas que habían pasado este día...

-¡Uy uy uy! James, ¿¡Que as echo!? Jejeje- Sirius sonrió a su amigo, ahora miró a Lupin- ¡¿Y tu que?! Con Marta eh...¡La parejita!- Después de reírse de él, miró a Petter- ¡Uy! ¡¡Uuuuuy!! ¡Jaja! ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué paso Petter? ¡¿Alguien te dio un manotazo en el culito no?!

-OO Mmmm...

-¡¿Pues sabes Sirius?! Me aburro, voy a hacer algo divertido...- James miró hacia las chicas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a una en especial, las seis le miraron, cogió a Lily, la levantó del sofá. La miró con una sonrisa misteriosa y la besó. Lily no pudo reaccionar, aparte del shock, James la estaba apretando contra él muy fuerte dejándola inmóvil.

-No James...tú no me dejas atrás.- Sirius se levantó, se acercó a las chicas y cogió a una. Le dio un apasionado y hermoso beso a Eva.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Por fin acabe!! Mmm... No se si me a quedado largo...según mi hermana no. Jeje. Pro tenia que serlo ya k ocurren muchas cosas importantes...Mira que soy la autora y a mi personaje es al que menos saco y le hago cosas...de momento...:-P

Weno voy a contestar los reviews! (mi primera vez!!)-

**Lokadisco3!!!!!-** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic . Pero estoy enfadada por que has sido la ultima en dejarme review... ¬¬ bueno aun falta Lokadisco2 ¬¬...Encima que os saco...Pro bueno en el fondo tenéis excusa! O sea que os perdono a las dos v!!! Y espero que te guste k te dedique tu cumple en la historia! Besos!! Hasta mas ver!

**Sandra-** Hola chica peligrosa!!jeje Que contenta estoy de que te ayas leído mi historia y te aya gustado mucho :-D!! Tu eres mejor k esas dos (Meli y Noe) k me dejaste antes el review y eso k te leíste la historia mucho después. Muchas gracias!!!Besos! Nos vemos!

**Luciana-** ¡¡Hola!! Podría hacer eso del hechizo desmemorizante pero no seria tan divertido no? A mi también me da pena Lily...pero en el fondo me gusta hacerle pasar mal jejeje...¡¡¿qué?!! Todos tenemos un lado malo!... Si, James es un estúpido, jeje, que se le va hacer... :-P!! Weno muchos besos! Nos vemos en el msn.

**Ely-Barchu-** Ola!! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto mi historia ! Ahora me leeré la tuya haber que tal... ;-) Besos!! Adiós!!

**Chuku-** Wola!! Que bien que te guste !! Weno aquí tienes el segundo cap! Espero que te aya gustado! Besos!!! Hasta otra!!!!

**Hibarichan-** Hola hola!! Weno ya viste que pasó con James y Lily...No fue una cita pero hubo beso...jaja me alegro de que te parezca tan gracioso mi fic! Al principio lo iba a hacer de Humor-parodia pero al final a sido de romance...En este cap también han pasado muchas cosas con los merodeadores...Espero que te aya gustado!!besos! nos vemos en el msn!!!

**Herm25-** Hi!! En este cap Lily dice algo por el estilo sobre la memoria de James (supongo que te diste cuenta xD) Weno espero k te ayas reído con la segunda parte! Besos!! Bye bye!

**Lena-07-** O jo jo...vaya, vaya...¡Quien tenemos aquí! Pero si es Martita! yo solo te digo una cosa...que mas me da que salieras antes para el ballet? Jaja es broma! Y si te lo as creído es por que eres...¡¡inocente!!xD Que sepas que sigo enfadada de que te fueras antes de leer mi canción...Weno. Ya me he desaogado!jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara mi querida hermana guay flipante y molante! xDD pos nos vemos en casa! Piyun Payu! XD adeu romeu!

**Shagy Sirius-** Hola! Bueno ya lo continué (como abras visto!)jeje Espero que te guste mucho! Adiós!!

**Ginny-Shelena-** Uy uy uy!! Pero si eres tu!!jaja. Aunque ya me dijiste que te gusto por el msn y yo te di las gracias te vuelvo a decir gracias!! Weno, te merecías salir en alguna historia y ya que estoy pos eso te ice! Jeje además así me ahorré buscar un personaje...jajajaja Weno ya has visto lo que paso entre Sirius y tu ¡Sorpresa! Jeje!!Te diré un secretillo! El pijama de lily lo tengo yo! Jejeje y muchas cosas que han salido en esta chap pasaron en el cumple...¡¡Ah!!Gracias x las ideas !! Weno!!ya hablaremos por el msn! Asta luego guapa! besos!!!

**Pat-blackin-** Buuuuenas!! Me alegro de que te guste! ;-) Si, fuiste la primera, mi primer review!- Jajaja! Me encanta que te rieras tanto de lo de las braguitas de Lily jejeje estuve inspirada - jeje. En este cap también pasan muchas cosas graciosillas...supongo que ya lo viste jojojo! Weeno!!Espero que te aya gustado!...tu tienes cole y yo no! Jaja chincha revincha! Es broma!!! No te me enfades! :'( jeje, sk mi lado malo se desborda...jujuju..Weno! pos adiós!!!besos!!Te veo en el msn!! (mas bien te leo..¬¬)

Weno! Dedico este capitulo a **Lokadisco3** por que hizo su cumple de verdad y me inspiro y a **Ginny-Shelena** por darme la idea de hacerlo jeje.

Porfi dejen reviews!!! Sobretodo vosotras Lokadiscos 2 y 3¬¬

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye bye!


	3. Amores y desamores

**Capítulo 3: Amores y desamores**

Todos habían dormido en la sala común, menos James, que estaba en enfermería por el puñetazo y el par de patadas que Lily le dio. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada a Lily por si acaso. Menos sus amigas, que no paraban de comentar ese tema.

-Aun no me lo creo, ¡¡¡¡Sirius me besó A MI!!!!- Eva no paraba de recordarlo y ponerse roja.

-Y yo aún no me creo que haya dejado al asqueroso de James con vida...

Marta tenía algo de envidia de que a ella no le hubiera pasado nada con algún chico. Bajaron a desayunar, mucha gente miraba a Lily y a Eva, pero no decían nada, bueno... A Eva si.

-¡¡Eres una asquerosa!!- Decían un par de fans de Black entre lágrimas.

Eva les miraba con superioridad y les sacaba la lengua bien orgullosa, ni el peor insulto le haría ponerse triste por que...¡¡Sirius Black la había besado a ella, no a otra chica de las que habían, si no a ella, a Eva Lane!!

-Oye Eva- Le dijo Marta acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Black? Tal vez quiera salir contigo...

-¿¡Tu crees!?

-Haber...Habían muchas chicas en la fiesta y te besó a ti, por lo tanto se fijó en ti, o sea en tu eso quiere decir que le gustas, que quiere salir contigo y...si se ha fijado en tu cuerpo...seguramente, también se quiere acostar contigo.

-Vaya...¡¡Esta relación va muy deprisa!!- Eva miró hacia Sirius que estaba riendo con Lupin.

-Pues...¿Vas a ir?- Lily miró a su amiga que seguía mirando a Black.

Eva asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a Sirius. Cuando se estaba acercando a él, Sirius se levantó, al igual que Lupin y Petter.

-Esto...Sirius...¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- Sirius que acababa de pasar por su lado se giró y le sonrió.

-Lo siento nena...Pero tenemos que ir a salvar a James...No se si sabrás que hace poco, Pompfrey, a incrementado su lado malvado...Y que, no para de hacer cortecillos a los enfermos para echarles alcohol, y James debe estar en peligro...jeje.

-Ah, bueno...Pues...ya hablaremos ¿No?

-Si, si...Bueno que me tengo que ir. Adiós. –Le lanzó un beso y se fue.

Eva estaba embobada, estaba segura de que Sirius Black le amaba. Se fue de nuevo con Lily y Marta que la miraban curiosamente esperando a que les contara todo.

-Pues me a dicho que ya hablaremos.

-...Lo que este chico quería es hablar contigo sin tanta gente delante, por lo tanto quería que tú y él... bueno ya sabes.

-Oô ¿En serio? ¿Estas segura Marta?- Lily miraba a su amiga extrañada por todo lo que decía.

-Segurísima, bueno vayamos a clase de transformación.

Al terminar todas las clases, Eva se fue a hablar con Sirius. Lily y Marta, como dos buenas amigas, se fueron a espiarles.

-Bueno, bueno...¿Qué me querías decir Eva?- El atractivo merodeador se apoyó en la pared de un pasillo por el que nadie solía pasar.

-Pues...me estaba preguntando...Yo...¿Te gusto?- Eva miró hizo una caída de ojos muy seductora, a la par que inocente.

-Eh...pues...-El merodeador parecía haberse quedado en blanco, miraba había arriba algo sonrojado- Veras Eva...Solo lo hice para competir con James, solemos hacerlo, si en una fiesta uno besa a alguien. El otro también para no quedar mal...

-O sea...que no significo nada para ti...- En los ojos de Eva se empezaron a formar unas lagrimas.

-Pues...algo si...- Ella le miró con alguna esperanza-...Tu eres...una amiguilla mía ¿No?

-...Si...- Se odiaba a si misma por pensar que podría haber esperado algo de este tío.

Eva se fue, Sirius pensó que todo había salido perfecto, que Eva se sentía muy feliz de que la hubiera besado para competir con James y que para él solo fuera una "amiguilla". No muchas podían presumir de ser amiguillas suyas. Lily y Marta, que como ya dije, les estaban espiando, salieron tras Eva. La animaron y le dijeron que eso es lo que se podía esperar de Sirius. Eva miró con enfado a Marta por sus absurdas teorías de la relación de Sirius y ella. Pero la perdonó, al fin y al cabo, que podía saber ella... Eva se encontraba mejor, un poco deprimida al ver que la fantasía de que Sirius se pudiese haber enamorado de ella había resultado ser un sueño...

Se dirigieron a la sala común. Los merodeadores, que estaban hablando con Sirius sobre lo de Eva, también se dirigían hacia la sala. Al llegar, alguien llamó a Lily, ella se giró para descubrir de quien se trataba. Era Isaac.

-Hola Lily.- Le sonrió con una sonrisa parecida a las de Black. Aquellas que producían un cosquilleo en la barriga.

-Ho-hola...esto...¿Que tal?- La pelirroja notó que se estaba poniendo colorada y miro hacia abajo.

-Bien, bien...¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?

-Emmm...-Marta y Eva, que estaban detrás de Isaac para ayudar a Lily y mirarle el culo...Le hicieron señas para que le dijera que no.- No, no tengo nada pensado para hacer.

-Ah, pues...¿Te apetecería ir a pasear conmigo?- Isaac le volvió a lanzar una sonrisa que casi hizo que se desmayara. Y Marta y Eva volvieron a levantar la vista del culo de Isaac para indicarle a Lily que dijera si.

-Bueno...no se...espera que me lo piense...- Aunque se moría de ganas de ir con él intentó no parecer desesperada. -¡¡Vale si!!

Isaac se giró para salir de la habitación, Lily se apresuró para ponerse a su lado cuando James iba a entrar con los demás merodeadores.

-¡¡Pero bueno!!-James miró a Isaac y a Lily que ya se habían metido por la puerta- ¿Quién demonios es ese tío que cree que puede salir con mi chica?

-James...Lily no es tu chica- Dijo el licántropo acercándose a su amigo- Además, ella es libre de elegir con quiere salir y tú, James, perdiste la oportunidad.

-Oo Sirius, traduce...

-Aih...¡Que la tía esa no es tu esclava del amor , que puede hacer lo que le de la gana con su vida y que tu perdiste la ocasión de tirartela!

-¡¡Aaah!! Lupin, haber si aprendes a expresarte...¡¡Que tampoco es tan difícil!!- Lupin lo miró y murmuró algo mientras se iba al sofá- Bueno, pero aun puedo recuperarla... ¿No Siriusin?

-Si me dejas de llamar así, si.

Marta y Eva, que estaban en el sofá, habían oído toda la conversación y sospechaban mucho de James. ¿Qué haría para recuperar a Lily?

En eso momentos Lily estaba en su mundo de color rosa, Isaac le hablaba, pero ella tenía la mente alejada de ellos, tal vez estaría bailando entre las flores.

-¿Qué opinas?- Le dijo él, que creía que le había estado escuchando.

-¡¡¿Eh?!! ¡Ah!...pues...- Ahora no sabía que decirle para que no descubriera que no había prestado atención.

-Supongo que he ido muy rápido ¿No?- Isaac la miró cariñosamente y continuó- Tal vez debamos hablar y conocernos mejor...A si que mejor quedamos otro día ¿Vale?

-¡¡Si!!- En estos momentos Lily habría dado lo que fuera por volver a oír lo que le había dicho.

-Pues adiós

-Adiós- Lily se iba a girar para irse, Isaac alargo el brazo para cogerla de la cintura pero ella ya se fue lejos de su alcance, por lo tanto, no le pudo dar dos besos.

De camino a la sala común, Lily fue dando saltitos y cantando, estaba muy feliz por que...¡¡¡Tenía una cita con Isaac!!! Ella seguía con sus cantos hasta que se chocó con algo o alguien.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es...Emmm...- James la miraba amenazadoramente. Aunque como, para variar, no recordaba su nombre, también le miraba algo pensativo.

-¡¡Soy LILY Evans!! ¡Estúpido PULPO!- Lily intentó seguir con su camino, pero James se lo impedía.

-¡¿Cómo que pulpo?!¡¡Sirius!!- Apareció Black de una esquina cercana, lo más seguro es que James le hubiera dicho que se quedara hay a esperar- ¡Traduce pulpo anda!

-Pues...si se refiere a ti...manos largas, pulpo...ya sabes- Sirius parecía un poco cansado de tener que traducirle tanto a James, sin duda, algo le debería pasar a este chico en la cabeza...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Black se ha vuelto tu diccionario con patas?- Lily miró a James, que miraba a Sirius y Sirius miraba al escote de Lily.-¡¡James!!¡Quieres contestar!

-¡Antes respóndeme tú!

-Vale, pero antes pregúntame algo ¡¡¿NO?!! – Chilló ella.

-¡Ah si! ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Un amigo...¿Satisfecho papi?

James miró a Sirius esperando que le dijera si ya estaba satisfecho, él le miró, y se fue.

-Mmmm...creo que si...¡Bueno!...¿qué estaba diciendo yo?...¡Ah si! Que no quiero salir contigo, niña. Venga adiós.

Lily cada día tenía más razones para pensar que este chico tenía un problema de cerebro. Volvió a recordar que iba a tener una cita con Isaac y volvió a ponerse a cantar hasta llegar a la sala común. Al llegar vio a sus amigas sentadas en el sofá y a Lupin hablando con las Lokadisco.

-Hola Lily- Dijo Marta mirando a su amiga como venia con una sonrisa dibujada- Vaya, parece que te ha ido bien.

-Dime, ¿te a besado?- Eva hizo un gesto para que se sentara y les explicara todo.

-Pues no, pero me a dicho que quedemos otro día...ya sabéis...¡Una cita!

Mientras las tres chillaban como colegialas en una fiesta de pijama, Lupin, se dirigía hacia ellas seguido de las Lokadisco que se quedaron un poco más atrás de él.

-Esto...¡Marta!- La chica de pelo corto levantó la cabeza- Tu hermana me a dicho que te gusta mucho el chocolate, como a ella y a mi.

-Emmm...pues si- Marta miró a Mónika, que estaba detrás de Lupin con las demás Lokadiscos haciendo señas de que todo iría bien.

-¡Genial! Pues...¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar una creppe de chocolate y un batido?

-Ah pues...Si...OO- Marta miró a sus amigas que le decían adiós con la mano y luego miro a las Lokadisco que le guiñaron el ojo.

Lupin le pasó la mano por la espalda y se fueron. Las Lokadisco se sentaron con Lily y Eva. Miraron como la parejita de chocolate se iba y cuando se cerró la puerta todas se pusieron a gritar ¡¡VIVA!! (parecían tontas, aunque una soy yo...:P). Luego se dieron cuenta que Petter estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolas asustado y se tranquilizaron.

-Bueno ¿que tal con Isaac?- preguntó Lokadisco2.

-Pues muy bien...¿Vosotras le habéis dicho que me dijera de dar una vuelta?- Lily miró a las Lokadisco esperando la respuesta.

-Pues no, él nos vino para saber tu nombre, como tú hiciste...jejeje, también nos preguntó si tenias novio.

-OO ¡¿Que?! ¿En serio?...Pues vaya...-

-Vaya, que suerte Lily, a ti te va bien con tu chico...- Le dijo Eva con celos.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Susurró Meli a Lily.

-Na', que se fue a hablar con Sirius sobre el beso y le dijo que no iba de ella...

-Aaah...pobrecilla. Jeje, ahora seguro que cuando Marta vuelva tendrán sus típicas discusiones de chicos ¿No?

-Puedes estar segura Noe.- Lily se inclinó hacia las Lokadisco alejándose de Eva- Abra que coger un buen sitio para no perderse nada...;)

Al cabo de una media hora en la que no pasó nada; Petter siguió en el suelo mirándolas y las chicas siguieron hablando sobre chorradas. Llegó Marta. Remus entró para llamar a Petter y marcharse. La chica de pelo corto se acercó a sus amigas con una mirada de orgullo y satisfacción. Lily y las Lokadiscos se sentaron en un sofá que permitía ver a Eva y a Marta perfectamente...

-Hola Marta...¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Preguntó Eva.

-Si. Sin duda, Remus es mucho mejor que Sirius.- Respondió inocentemente.

-¡Sirius es mucho mejor que Remus!- Eva se picó.

-¡¡Que va a ser ese Play-Boy mejor que Remus!!

-¡¡Pues mucho mejor que un enamorado del chocolate!! ¡Seguro que si cualquier tía le regalara una caja de bombones ya estaría a sus pies! En cambio a Sirius es más difícil.

-Si, claro. Pero a él le basta que tengan un par de tetas. O si son feas que lleven un KILO DE MAQUILLAJE.

-Yo no necesito maquillaje, BELLEZA NATURAL ¡¿sabes?!

-¡Pero él solo te querría para una cosa! En cambio, mi Remus me querría de verdad y me tendría respeto, ¡¡RESPETO!! Y vosotros de romántico no vais a tener mucho... ¡¡Lo vuestro sería una relación muy sexual con poco romanticismo!!

-¡¡Pues que sepas, que quieras que no, el sexo es lo que une a las parejas, sin sexo, se acaba cortando!!

-No...¡¡Sin sexo y sin COMUNICACI"N se corta!! Cosa que Sirius...no es mucho de hablar...Sino más de besar y tirar...

-Pues ya esta, y es lo que quiero, para hablar os tengo a vosotras, a él le dará igual, mientras haga lo que quiera.

-Pfff...entonces lo bonito lo voy a tener yo...Jajaja. Y yo no quiero sexo descontrolado ¡¡No como tú, GUARRILLA!!

-Jajajaja, pero yo si quiero. Si quieres te dejaré a mi Sirius una noche ¿Vale? Ya veras que cambiazo...

-Yo no quiero a ese Play-boy de mierda ¡¡Quédatelo!! Yo solo quiero a Remus.

-Ja-ja, ¿de mierda dices?, ¡¡por eso dijiste el año pasado que también te gustaba Sirius por que era malo y descarado!!

-Ya, pero es para picarte xD

-Ja-ja, pero el me querrá por mi belleza, no por tomar chocolate con él...

-Eso ya lo as dicho. No es bueno repetirse...amiguilla

-Muy graciosa Marta. Pues me voy a ligar a Lupin. ¡Ya veras!

-No se fijará en ti. Solo tiene ojos para mi...

-¬¬ Pues le besaré sin que quiera cuando tu pases por al lado, ¡¡Muajajajajaja!!

-Pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo, además, seguro que Remus se quitará.

-¡Ja! ¡¡No conseguirás nada con Sirius, por que nunca has hablado con él y no eres su amiguilla!!

-Pero como es un Play-boy me seguirá el juego. Y Lupin te dirá "¿¡Que haces!?".

-Pues yo le diré "Joder a una amiga, todo empezó en broma, pero ya me harté." Y de paso haré que Sirius se entere para que se ponga celoso.

-Pensará que eres una guarra...¬¬

-Bueno, el caso es que yo besaré a Lupin y tú a Sirius ¿Vale?

-Ya, pero te pondrás celosa...

-¡¡Y tu también!! ¡Remus es tu novio!

-Aun no...pero de todas formas...¡Estaremos iguales! Tu me pondrás celosa a mi y yo a ti. ¡¡Y cada vez nos pondremos más celosas y nos vengaremos más y más poniéndonos más celosas!! Y eso se convertirá en un circulo vicioso.

-Pues me voy con James y tú con el piojoso de Petter :p

-¡¡Si hombre!! Yo me voy con Isaac, se lo robaré a Lily...Jeje

-¡¡Ey!! ¡¡¡A mi no me robéis nada!!- Lily se unió con sus amigas en la discusión.- yo me quedo con mi Isaac, Eva con Sirius y tú con Remus. ¡¡Y si volvéis a discutir de sexo castraré a vuestros novietes!!

-Jo, Lily...tu si que sabes como cortar rollos...- dijo Marta riéndose.

-Además, tu sabes que nuestras discusiones no van en serio...

-Ah no...¡¿No será que te estas rajando?!- Dijo la prefecta desafiante.

-¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡¡Esto es la GUERRA!!! ¡A ver quien consigue a quien antes!

-Muy bien...Pues que sepas que ya tengo a Lupin en la palma de mi ¡¡MANO!!

-¿Qué me tienes en la palma de tu mano?- En ese momento los merodeadores entraban por la puerta.

-¡¡¡¿Yo?!!! Uuuuh¡¡Que va...!!- La chica de pelo corto se hizo la tonta.

-Bueno da igual...Peter tiene que decir una cosa...- dijo Sirius empujando al merodeador gordito.

-Esto...-el chico miró a una de las seis chicas-...yo...¡Te quiero!

* * *

¡¡Wola!! Espero que os aya gustado este chap! Y k os hayáis reído con la discusión...jeje..por cierto...esa discusión fue real jejeje, también es real el pijama de Lily(lo tengo yo...) jejeje. Marta, Eva y las Lokadiscos también somos reales. Y algunas cosas que pasaron en el cumple pasaron de verdad...solo que Marta y Eva no estaban... jeje. Tal vez haga una pagina web con fotos y dibujos...ya se vera...;) Weno, supongo que muchos os quedareis con la intriga de saber quien es la desafortunada que a robado el corazón a Petter jeje...pos ya lo veréis en el próximo cap...Chan chan chaaaaan!!!!

Tal vez hago que James sea muy tonto...pero a si me gusta más, jeje, es más divertido.xD

Weno voy con los reviews...

**Sandra black-** Hola, siento que no haya sido muy largo...pero a estado entretenidillo ¿No? Solo soy una persona quien escribe esta historia...bueno ¡muchas gracias por el review! Besos!

**Lokadisco 3!!!!!!!!!!!!-**¡Hola chica no perver! Que bien que me escribas un review tu solita ¬¬, jeje. Weno ya que fue tu cumple te lo tenia que dedicar jejeje. Weno pues aquí tienes la continuación . Ara espérate a la próxima continuación. Jejeje. Weno adiós!! Bss.

**Sandra**-¡¡Hola!! Tu si que me gustas, que me dejas el review enseguida...¡NO COMO OTRAS!!...jeje! Siempre uso cosas que pasan. Te prometo que te are en la historia y te enrollaras con quien quieras, la Meli la voy a matar ya...¬¬ tu serás su sustituta prostituta ¡¡¡Uuuh que no!!! Tu serás la extradisco. :P. Weno adiós!! Besitos!!

**Pat-blackin-** Hola, espero que los DEBERES te dejen leer mi historia de un tirón, yo como no tengo pues puedo contestarte a tu review...¡¡AAAjajaja!! Si, tendrás que compartir a Remus. Ya bueno...James es un pulpillo con alzheimer xD. Que bien que ya me agregues a favoritos...jejeje. marta también me agregó pero no me dice que me tengáis en favoritos... :S Weno, pos ya hablaremos por el msn a menos que tengas muchos deberes...

**Ginny-Shelena-** Hola warrilla...tu no te quedas con nadie, solo con Petter...No te hagas ilusiones, que a Petter no le gustas...nunca se fijaría en alguien que no aprecia a Snape...¡Ni Sirius tampoco!!...Seria justo al revés pero bueno ES MI FIC Y AGO LO QUE QUIERO!! Tengo que soltar mi ira...que la tengo en la cabeza acumulada y estoy insultando a to' dios...Pues fue a MI a quien tocaron una teta mientras me llevaba a la cárcel, yo me vengué...le arranque los pelos de la pierna hasta que soltó un par de lagrimas...¡¡AAAjajaja!! Meli le pegó a uno un cachete en el culo, Noe, Sandra y yo nos partimos el culo...¡Jajaja! Meli y un chico estaban con un niño pequeño que a los dos les encantaban y nosotras nos volvimos a reír de ella y le dijimos que eran la parejita...No hubo ningún morenazo...:'( snif!

**Ely-Barchu**-¡¡Hola!! Ya me leí tu fic. Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Tus capítulos son muy cortitos hazlos más largos ¡¡plis!! ¡Espero que este también te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo! ;) besos!!!

**Lena-07**-¡¡Buenos días!! Le vengo a responder el folleto jaja!! Que sepas que la única gorda asquerosa aquí eres tu...¬¬ ¡¡Que sepas que yo si que hablo MUY EN SERIO!! Pues me da igual que te guste James, tanto como lo del puto ballet...¿Acaso insinúas que quieres que te junte con él? Y encima luego me dices que no te lo tenga en cuenta...si es que... vaya gorda estas echa...¿Tu te metes con mi caligrafía? Weno, ¡¡¿y tú que?!! Tienes menos imaginación que una mosca!!! Y yo no pienso olvidar ese párrafo que me escribiste...me dolió mucho :'( estúpida excrementosa... Tu si que eres un niño, con ese pelo corto, ya lo dijiste una vez...¡Me he convertido en hombre!..aunque tienes más tetas que un gorda embarazado...yo también me despido por que tengo que ir a cenar...así viento fresco...¡INVESIL!...desgraciada...

¡Weno me despido de todos! Pueden poner en el review a quien quieren que Petter se enamore, aunque yo ya se a quien será....CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!!! Yo, seguro que no! ¿O si?...rebobino la cinta y...CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!!!

Adiós!! Dejen REVIEWS!!! Besos!!!


	4. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos**

Lokadisco2 se quedó paralizada, estaba totalmente blanca, era increíble que no se hubiera desmayado. Petter se escondió detrás de Sirius y le pegó un par de tirones en la capa para decirle que se fueran. Los merodeadores se fueron sonriendo, menos Petter que estaba muy nervioso. Las chicas miraron a Melissa, esta volvió en si, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a chillar, estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!- Comenzó a llorar- ¡¡¡¿Por qué yo?!!!

-Ya mujer, ya...- Le intentó animar Mónika- Peor habría sido que te hubiera besado...o metido mano...o...

-¡¡No sigas!!- La paró Noe.

-Yo solo decía lo que era peor que unas palabritas...

-También habría sido peor que te lo pidiera Goile o...Snape.- Dijo Eva acercándose a la traumatizada Lokadisco2.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Snape?- Miró amenazadoramente Moni.

-¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡¡¿No me digas que te gusta eso?!!!

-¿Algún problema?...¡¿Qué pasa si me gusta?! ¡¡¿Eing?!!

-¡¡Por Dios!! Si es feo, borde, grasiento, idiota, un marginado, narizotas...

-Eva...¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?- En los ojos de Mónika parecía haber un descontrolado y poderoso fuego, de su mirada salían chispas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? No, no...¿Tu me estas vacilando, verdad? Responde muy en serio....¡¡¡¡¡¿ Te gusta Severus Snape?!!!!!

-¡¡Siii!! ¡Me encanta!

-Pero...¿Por qué?

-Tan malo...-Mónika tenía la mirada perdida, suspiro y volvió con Eva.- Bueno, estábamos animando a Meli, no hablando de Snapy.

-Aun no me puedo creer que te guste Snape...

Todas pasaron de Eva y se fueron con Meli que necesitaba muchísimos ánimos, ya había parado de llorar, lo cierto es que la discusión la había animado un poco... Lily abrazó a Meli y le dijo que peor sería que James le viniera a molestar y le viera las bragas y la llamara por mil nombres antes que es suyo... Luego, las tres Lokadisco se marcharon a dar una vuelta. Las otras tres no sabían que hacer, estuvieron hablando, tiradas en el sofá. Unos minutos después llegaron solo dos Lokadiscos.

-Hola...¿Y mi hermana?- Dijo Marta incorporándose.

-Hola, pues veras, estábamos paseando y nos encontramos a los merodeadores...- Meli puso cara de asco al pensar en Petter- Nos saludan y Black dice que quiere hablar con Mónika y se la lleva. Y los demás merodeadores se fueron, así que nosotras también nos que Black...

En ese momento, entraron tres merodeadores a la sala. Marta se acercó a ellos, bueno, a Lupin en especial.

-Oye Remus, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Black de Mónika?

-Pues no lo se. De repente nos dijo que fuéramos hacia ellas y le dijo eso de hablar...

-¡Bah! No te preocupes Marta, seguro que solo se están enrollando o...- Dijo James como si no pasara nada.

-¡¡¿Qué no me preocupe?!! ¡¿Y si esta forzándola?!

-Marta, créeme, dudo que Sirius forzara a Mónika.- Lupin se acerco a Marta poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

La chica miró a los ojos del merodeador, sabía que decía la verdad. Meli se había escondido detrás de Lily para no ver la regordeta cara de Petter, que la estaba buscando con los ojos. James miró a Lily seductoramente, ella le miró con asco.

-Oye chica, ¿Por qué me miras siempre así?

-Por que me das asco. Mira... Cuando te aprendas mi nombre háblame ¿Vale?- Le dijo esto con la esperanza de que seguiría sin acordarse nunca.

-Vale, ya veras.- La miró enfadado y dio media vuelta.

-¿Se a enfadado?- Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas, ellas solo torcieron la cabeza sin saber que decir- Pues si lo a hecho, por mi perfecto.

Lily vio que Lupin y Marta estaban hablando nerviosamente, los dos de pie muy juntitos. Esperaba que se dieran un beso, solo faltaba ella para ser besada...o no. James volvió, con una mirada amenazante, pasó por al lado de Lily sin decirle nada, ella se giró con curiosidad de a donde iría. James se paró al frente de Noe, la levantó del sofá y le empezó a hablar, desde donde Lily estaba no podía oírles, pero les podía ver a los dos de perfil. James la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió maliciosamente que provocó que a Noe le pegara un escalofrió en la espalda. Él agarró a Noe de la cara, para mantenerla hacia arriba, entonces, sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa, se acerco a sus labios cerrando los ojos y la besó.

Lily giró la cara para no quedarse mirándolos, aunque se moría por mirar. Se dio cuenta de que aun tenía a Meli detrás, que los miraba. Marta y Lupin reían tímidamente, luego se miraron sonriendo. En cambio, Eva seguía en el sofá, no parecía haberle hecho mucha ilusión que Sirius se fuera con Mónika. James volvió a hablar, ya habrían dejado de besarse.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- James miró a Noe con una seductora sonrisa.

-Maravilloso...- De tanto que amaba a James, y que por fin su sueño se hubiera echo realidad, le había dejado casi desmayada.

Al pasar unos minutitos, llegaron Sirius y Mónika. Ella sonreía mientras se dirigía a sus amigas, él también sonreía pero de manera distinta, su sonrisa no era de felicidad, más bien de diversión o de satisfacción, se veía que le había gustado lo que habían hablado.

-Dime Mónika...¿Qué es lo que Siri-boy te a dicho?- dijo Eva con algo de celos.

-Pues...- Al recordar lo que había pasado sonreía más aun- ¡Me a pedido rollo!¡¡Jiji!!

Las demás miraron a Eva, esperando ver una cara repleta de celos, ira y una sonrisa falsa. Eva intentaba parecer que le daba igual y que le alegraba la noticia, pero le era tan difícil ocultar su rabia como sonreír falsamente. Mónika pareció darle igual las miradas de celos que estaba recibiendo, Sirius la llamó, la agarró de la cintura, sentándola sobre su regazo y la besó. A Marta no es que le gustara ver a su hermana pequeña besándose con un chico, encontraba que era demasiado pequeña aún, aunque solo se llevaran un año.

-Entonces, Lily...¿Cuándo es tu cita con Isaac?- le preguntó Eva para disimular sus celos.

-Ah...Pues el otro día me dijo que me enviaría una lechuza o me vendría a hablar para decírmelo... pero como ya a empezado el invierno, no suelo salir de la sala común y no nos vemos...A si que supongo que me enviara la lechuza...

Justo en ese momento apareció una preciosa lechuza rubia, de ojos verdes, que en la pata llevaba un pedazo de pergamino. Lily se acercó a ella y le cogió el mensaje para leerlo.

_Querida Lily:_

_Si esta tarde no estas ocupada, podríamos ir juntos a pasear por la nieve._

_Me he fijado que a nevado lo suficiente para hacer snowboard, tengo dos tablas, si quieres te enseño a montar._

_Bueno, si te va bien, dime a que hora te podría pasar a buscar. Espero que puedas._

_Besos._

_Isaac._

Lily volvió a leer la carta. Estaba claro que iría, además, siempre le había apetecido hacer snowboard, y encima, sería Isaac quien le enseñara. Ya se lo imaginaba, ella sobre la tabla, tambaleándose y entonces vendría Isaac, la agarraría de la cintura para que no se cayera. Y, desde un primer plano, él se iría acercando cada vez más a sus labios mientras ella se sonrojaba y cerraba lentamente los ojos. Apenas sus labios estaban separados, estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

-¡Ey pelirroja! –El estúpido de James, como siempre, llegaba a tiempo para destrozar otro momento de fantasía- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estas en las nubes- Dicho esto empezó a reír subido en el sofá. Ahora Lily fue quien destrozo su momento. Le pegó una patada en la barriga para que cayera del sofá al suelo, enganchándose con las piernas en el reposo de las cabezas y dando con la cabeza en el suelo.-¡¡Aaaah!! ¡¡Serás bruta!! ¡¡No se que haces en Hogwarts!! ¡Deberías estar en el zoo, con los gorilas!

-¡¡Cállate estúpido!! ¡Te dije que no me hablaras hasta que te aprendieras mi nombre!

-¿Me lo dijiste?- James puso una mirada perdida intentando recordar, mientras se frotaba la parte dolorida de la cabeza.

-Veo que el golpe no te a afectado. Que lastima.- dijo ella con un tono sarcástico. Le dio la espalda, y se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

-¡¡Lana!!- James estiró los brazos hacía ella desde el suelo.- ¿Te vas a ir con ese chico?

-No soy Lana. ¡¿Qué te importa si voy con él?! ¿Acaso estas celoso?

James agachó la cabeza hacia abajo y miró a Lily con carita de cachorro.

-Y tu...¿estas celosa?

-¿De que debería estarlo?

-Pues de que me haya besado con Noelia. ¿No te a puesto celosa?

-¡¿La has besado para ponerme celosa James?!

James asintió muy feliz, creyendo que la estaba conmoviendo o algo así. Si embargo, Lily pensaba que era el ser más despreciable del mundo, jugar con los sentimientos de Noe solo para ponerla celosa.

-¡¡¿Eres idiota o que?!! ¡¡¿Has pensado en Noe?!! ¡¡¿En sus sentimientos?!!

-¡¿Has pensado tu en los míos?! ¡Tu te vas con otro, sin pensar en mis sentimientos!

-Bueno...pero yo...¡¡No he utilizado a nadie!!

-¡¡Pero me hiciste una trampa!! Primero te hacías la enamorada, loca por mis huesos y luego, cuando me empiezas a gustar, me insultas y me pegas...¿Lo que querías era hacerme creer que te gustaba para que me enamorara y luego tú humillarme?

-Escúchame, es cierto que ANTES me gustabas, pero nunca he planeado eso de hacer que te enamoraras de mi para humillarte. ¿No será ese tu plan? ¡¿No habrías planeado enamorarme, para poder rechazarme, y luego humillarme y cosas así?!...¡Bueno, me da igual! Ahora no tengo tiempo, he de hacer cosas más im-por-tan-tes.

Lily se sentó, cogió un pedazo de pergamino para responder a Isaac. James seguía en el suelo contemplando a Lily. Noe, que estaba en el sofá, miraba como James se arrastraba desde atrás de él. Melissa, estaba en otro sofá, con cara de asco, ya que Petter también se sentó y cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella, hasta que Meli se fue a un sillón. En cambió, Marta y Lupin seguían muy juntitos, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Y Eva, contemplaba a Sirius y a Mónika besándose hasta que, se repente Black se apartó para decirle una cosa a Moni.

-Oye, por que nos estemos enrollando no significa que salgamos juntos. No te creas que eres muy especial para mi. En realidad solo eres una más, ¡¿eh?! No te vayas a hacer ilusiones. Jajaja.

-Sabes Sirius...-dijo ella dulcemente-...eres el chico más...- Sirius le acariciaba la cabeza mientras susurraba "¿guapo, fuerte, listo?..." entonces ella se levantó de su regazo y le cogió de las manos suavemente, de pronto Sirius notó que se las estaba apretando y se intentó desprender de ella, le miró a la cara y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien- ¡¡eres el chico más IDIOTA y CREIDO del MUNDO!!

Todos los que estaban en la sala formaron un corro alrededor de ellos dos.

-¿Pero por que te enfadas? ¿No me has dicho que si te gustaría enrollarte conmigo?

-¿Acaso sabes que soy?- Sirius arqueó la ceja sin comprender- ¡Yo soy una persona de carne y hueso! ¡¡Ya se que para ti no significo nada!! ¡Pero por lo menos trátame bien! No puedes ir por hay rompiendo corazones y luego reírte.- Se oyeron un par de aplausos procedentes de chicas que siempre habían querido decirle eso a Black- Que sepas, que si no me vas a respetar, aunque solo sea un simple royo, paso de estar contigo. ¡¡Es más, me voy con Snape, que seguro que me tratará mejor que tu!!

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¿Me dejas por Quejicus?!- Ella asintió- ¡¡No me puedes hacer esto!! ¡Por favor! ¡¡No me dejes por ese, puedo cambiar!!

-Demasiado tarde, tendrás que hacer otra cosa que pedirme perdón- Se volvieron a oír aplausos, esta vez más fuerte, acompañados de gritos de admiración- Adiós Sirius.

-¡¡¡NO, ESPERA!!!- entonces ella ya había cruzado la puerta y él salió tras ella.

Las chicas que luchaban contra los machistas empezaron a aplaudir, a gritar y a saltar. Por fin alguien había plantado cara a Black y no había sufrido las consecuencias. Solo Lily no fue en el corro, estaba en la ventana, esperando ver la lechuza otra vez.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, una lechuza había llegado, el propietario de ella se acercó y le desató el mensaje, lo desplegó y comenzó a leerlo.

_Querido Isaac:_

_Me encantaría quedar esta tarde, y también aprender snowboard._

_Podemos quedar a las seis en el vestíbulo. ¡Espero verte hay!_

_Besos._

_Lily_.

Isaac levantó la vista del pergamino, sonrió y miró al reloj. Las cinco menos veinte. Se fue a buscar su equipo de snowboard a su habitación. Luego bajó por las escaleras de caracol. Cruzó el cuadro y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Ya eran las seis y cinco. Lily estaba hay, con su traje de invierno.

-Hola Lily- le sonrió mientras le daba unas gafas de snowboard.

-Hola...Gracias- cogió las gafas y se las colocó. Miró sonrojadamente a Isaac, se encogió de hombros inocentemente y dijo- Bueno...¿Vamos?

Salieron a los terrenos, había bastante gente, que jugaban a guerras de bolas de nieve, con los trineos o simplemente paseaban. Isaac le dio una tabla de snowboard. Estaban en un lugar medianamente alto, que era una pista perfecta para aprender snow. Lily se colocó en la tabla con ayuda de Isaac. Tal y como ella había fantaseado, se empezó a tambalear. Él la agarró de la cintura, cuando Lily giró la cara para mirarle. Lo tenía tan, tan, tan cerca que era muy difícil contenerse para no darle un beso. Parecía que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Lily comenzó a cerrar los ojos, tal vez por culpa de sus gafas no se podría ver que lo hacía, pero Isaac reaccionó. Se acerco hacia sus labios. Y por supuesto, James llegó en el momento apropiado.

-¡¡Hola parejita!! ¡¿Que Leila?! ¿Aprendiendo Snowboard o a besar?

-¡¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LO ESTROPEAS TODO?!!- Lily estaba roja como su pelo, por culpa de la ira y de la vergüenza.

-¿Estropear el que? Por Dios niña, ¿De verdad crees que habría sido diferente si no hubiera llegado yo? Mira...Se que no debes estar con este tío.- Isaac arqueó la ceja- Solo existe un hombre para ti con el que debes estar...Mmmm...Me pregunto quien será...¡¡Un momento!!...¡Que casualidad! ¡Soy yo!

-Haber Potter...¿Te pasa algo en la cabeza? ¡¿Y quien te crees que eres?! ¿Mi padre pervertido?

-Esto...Lily- Isaac intentó desviar el tema- ¿Seguimos con el aprendizaje?

-Ah...Si- Lily se sonrojo, desde que James vino se había olvidado de que estaba Isaac y que tenía una tabla pegada a los pies- Pasemos de este niñato.

-¡¡¡UN MOMENTO LARALALA!!! ¿Acaso te gusta este chico? (Se oyen aplausos de fondo y gente diciendo "¡Por fin te enteras!") ¿Y yo que?

-¡¡¿Cómo que y tu que?!! ¡¿Qué me importa lo que te pase a ti?! Mira, hazme un favor. ¡¡Olvídame y muérete ya!!

Aunque Lily no lo vio, Isaac la miró pensativo. Esta no era la Lily de la que había oído hablar, le habían dicho que era muy buena chica, simpática, lista, sensible y cariñosa. Y ahora que la estaba conociendo le parecía algo contrario a lo que le habían dicho. Y...¿Qué relación tendría con el merodeador James Potter? Tal vez había sido una de sus tontas exnovias, que solo son guapas pero que no tienen celebro.

-Oye Loleila, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? (Se vuelven a oír voces de fondo, esta vez dicen "¡¡Que NOOO!!" seguido de varias palabrotas)

-¡Oh de verdad James! ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que te dicen?- James dio una vuelta con los ojos con una sonrisa tímida- ¡¡Aaagh!! ¡¿Por qué me molesto?! ¡Escucha por una vez! ¡¡No-me-caes-BIEN!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

De repente Lily se cayó, James decía algo en voz baja mientras se lo apuntaba en la mano. Por lo visto era lo que ella le había dicho solo que decía...

-Me-caes-bien...Te-i-do-la-tro...¡Genial! O James...¡La tienes en la palma de tu mano!!

Lily se soltó de la tabla y saltó sobre James para acabar con su sufrimiento ahorcándolo. Isaac recogió las tablas, se despidió de Lily y se fue. Ella no le oyó, estaba demasiado ocupada matando a James. Cuando James ya dejó de patalear y gritar derrotado, Lily lo soltó. Se giró, al no ver a Isaac se entristeció. ¿Por qué razón la habría dejado?. Se marchó a la sala común, al llegar, directamente escribió un mensaje a Isaac pidiendo explicaciones de por que se había ido.

_Querido Isaac:_

_¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más? Al final no me enseñaste snowboard..._

_Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasó...Por favor, responde pronto._

_Te veo en el comedor._

_Besos._

_Lily_

Ya habían pasado muchas horas, en la cena no pudo encontrarlo, ¿se estaría escondiendo de ella? Luego, todos se fueron a dormir menos ella, seguía en la sala esperando ver las lechuza con la respuesta. De repente oyó unos golpes en la ventana. Podría ser la lechuza, o un simple golpe de viento o tal vez Petter Pan... Fue a abrir la ventana, se encontró con la lechuza de Isaac. Lily la acarició y le quitó el mensaje.

_Querida Lily:_

_Me fui por que noté que sobraba hay, tal vez no fue una buena idea ir a hacer snowboard..._

_Me estaba preguntando...¿Qué es lo que pasó entre Potter y tú? ¿Fuisteis novios o algo así? Bueno...Tal vez no sea de mi importancia...Pero si me lo quieres contar..._

_Contéstame mañana en el desayuno, ahora estoy muy cansado..._

_Isaac_

Lily se entristeció. No es que la carta fuera muy animosa. Se sentía muy triste y asustada, como si Isaac se hubiera enfadado con ella y la fuera a pegar. Se metió en la cama. Tardo en dormirse, pero lo consiguió.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó con sus amigas. Lily se sentía más tranquila, ahora buscaba a Isaac, cuando lo encontró lo agarró por detrás. Cuando se giró ella se sobresaltó.

* * *

¡¡Hola hola!! Este cap me quedo más largo creo...espero que no hayan quejas...jejeje

Que de nuevo he usado algo que pasó se verdad, mi novio (¡¡Que le odio, le odio, le odio!!) me empezó a mandar mensajes que me hacían ponerme triste y asustada. El primero que me envió hizo que me costara dormir...¡Ah! Por cierto...¡¡¡SI ALGUIEN DICE ALGO DE MI AMOR A SNAPE LE PONDRE EN EL FIC PA' QUE SE ENROLLE CON PETER!!! Eso es todo...jejeje.¡No creáis que soy mala persona, solo lucho por mis derechos en el amor!¡¡Cada uno tiene sus gustos!!

¡¡Weno pos a responder reviews!!

**Lena-07- **¡Hola pirata mala pata! Quiero que sepas una cosa...my sister song...¡¡Intento que en cada cap haya muchas escenas graciosas!! ¡¡¿Y que si le falta algo a Jemsy Pots?!! ¡¡Es mu' mooono!!xD ¿Qué tiene que ver que me haya venio a tu trabajo pa' acompañarte con mi historia?¡¡¿eing?!!Y-y que sepas...que me impactaste mucho con tu despido ese...¡me traumatizaste! ¡¡Snif!!

**Sandra-** ¡¡Hola futura personaje de mi historia llamada extradisco!! (súper saludo ¿no? xD) Me alegro de que te guste mi historia aun :D No me he leído la historia "mi linda nicole" pero ya lo are...jejeje. Luego mira abajo que os pondré una cosa...

**Lokadisco2!!!!!!!!!!-** ...Hola...Doña dejo los reviews enseguida...Supongo que ya te esperabas quien era la desafortunada, por que ya te lo dije antes de que lo leyeras. Jejejejeje. Ya te dije que me vengaría de ti mi querida amiermana. Es que en mi historia me inspiro en mil cosas que pasan de verdad...jejeje. Hoy me quería quedar a dormir a tu casa, pero al final se me a olvidado decírtelo...Luego mira abajo que os pondré una cosa...

**Lokadisco3!!!!!!!!-** ¿Qué es eso de llamarme Monika? Soy Lokadisco1!!!!!!!!!! O Nyka espada sangrante...pero prefiero Lokadisco1!!!...Ejem...Esto...¡Hola! Ya sabes quien es la desafortunada ya que te lo habrás leído ya y además te lo dije con Meli...jejeje. Tu por supuesto que no eras, aunque amenazo a todo el mundo con juntarle con él...jujuju. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia...¡¡moltes grasias!!...Luego mira abajo que os pondré una cosa...

**Pat-Blackin-** ¡¡Hola chica que tiene cole y no puede disfrutar de las vacaciones!! (Tal vez me paso de restregona...¡¡Que va!! Jajaja es broma...) ¿Menos mal que te lo leíste sin que Marta te lo dijera! jeje. Últimamente no saco mucho a Remus...tendré que tenerlo en cuenta y sacarlo más...jej. ¡Me encanta que te guste mi primera historia :D! ¡¡Te veo en el msn!!

**Hibarichan-** ¡¡Hola!! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me alegra un montón que te guste este fic y las escenas graciosas! :D Bueno, resultó que Petter se enamoró de Meli, mi mejor amiga (Se lo merecía, por no dejarme review desde el principio...¡¡Muajajaja!!) Pronto empezare el insti, espero que por eso no me retarde mucho en seguir escribiendo...¡¡Te veo en el msn!!

**PadmaPatilNaberrie-** ¡¡Hola!! Ya ves...a resultado ser mi mejor amiga la que le a robado el corazón a la rata (eso por no dejarme review Meli...jeje) Cuando se lo dije, que estábamos en un parque, empezó a chillar ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Como en mi historia...jejeje Pobrecilla...:P Weno me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic ¡Gracias por el review!

**Ginny-Shelena-** ¡Hola chica warrilla! Ya cambie lo de el apellido...Te puse Lane. Muchas gracias por avisarme :) Jeje, sabía que te gustaría lo de la mirada seductora esa...si es que eres una warrilla...¡Como yo! xD Weno que sepas que a todo el mundo le amenazo con Petter...es mi auto defensa xD Tal vez te habrás fijado que te fastidio mucho en el fic, lo hago para que después te vengues más de Sirius...:D ¡Ah! No fue mala idea eso de que me liara con Snape, pero liarme con Sirius también es un pasada jejeje ;) El que me toco la teta, un par de veces encima, era un "amigo" mío. ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! Que pringada, tu madre te castigó ¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡Eh que es broma! Te recuerdo que te advertí que los reviews de mi hermana y yo son muy impactantes...xD Weno te dejo ya que tengo que poner un mensaje a las Lokadisco y a Extradisco, acabar mi discurso y publicar el cap. Nos vemos en el msn.

**Lokadisco2 y 3 y Extradisco- **¡¡Hola mis niñas!!¡Como el viernes se estrena la maldición2 la vamos a ver, ¿que tal el sábado? Buenos sino ya miraremos en que cine lo hacen que nos vaya bien a todas. ¡¡Sandra no te rajes eh!!¡Podrás cojerme de la mano si tienes miedo, pero te prohíbo taparte los ojos!! ¡¡Adiós!!

Bueno, _**si queréis, podéis poner en el review que es lo que creéis que ha visto Lily a Isaac**_ **_cuando se a girado_**...yo ya se lo que es pero para ver lo que pasa por vuestras cabecitas pervertidas jejejeje.¡¡Dejad review ¿eh?!!

¡¡Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	5. Me da igual, hablaré con él

**Capítulo 5: Me da igual, hablaré con él**

Lily miraba horrorizada a Isaac, era incapaz de articular palabras. Él se dio cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba al haber visto tantos moratones y heridas medio cicatrizadas en su rostro. Agachó la mirada y luego volvió a levantarla, cogió a Lily del brazo y se la llevó fuera.

-...Isaac...Que...¿Qué a ocurrido?- La pelirroja seguía sorprendiéndose al mirarle a la cara. Jamás había visto tantos golpes y heridas juntos.

-Pues...Me caí con la tabla...- El moreno agachó la cabeza y suspiro antes de volver a subirla.- Lily, siento decirte esto pero...Tú y yo no nos podemos ver más...

-¿Qué?- La chica sintió un golpe en el corazón-...Pero...¿Por qué?...No lo entiendo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Dímelo por favor.

Isaac miró al frente, cruzó los brazos e hizo un gesto pensativo. Por culpa de la oscuridad del pasillo y del día nublado que había, Lily no pudo ver bien lo que ocurría. Isaac estaba llorando.

-Lo siento mucho Lily...Pero no podemos vernos más. No te puedo decir por que. A si que...Adiós...Lily.

El chico se incorporó y se dispuso a irse. Lily no paraba de pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho, intentaba buscar alguna razón. ¿Por qué razón Isaac había decidido dejarla? ¿Tendrían que ver algo aquellas heridas? No la podía dejar así...Necesitaba explicaciones.

-¡¡Isaac!!- La chica corrió hacía el moreno agarrándole por la cintura- Por favor, no te vayas. Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres explicar?!

El chico se desprendió de ella tirándola al suelo. Cuando Lily le miró a la cara con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, pudo ver los de Isaac, también llenos de ellas.

En el comedor, los merodeadores desayunaban mientras comentaban cosas que les habías sucedido.

-¡Si es que fue horrible!- Black contaba su historia a sus amigos mientras intentaba tragar la comida- Perseguí a Mónika, pidiéndole perdón, acogiéndola para besarla y hasta le dije que nos fuéramos a la cama. ¡¡Pero ella pasó!!- En ese momento las Lokadisco entraban en el comedor.

-¿Y que pasó Padfood?- dijo su amigo de pelo alborotado- ¿Al final se enrollo con Quejicus o se acostó contigo?

-James...¡Vaya pregunta! Está claro que se fue conmigo. ¿As visto alguna vez a una chica pasar de mi?

-Pues si... Ella lo hizo ayer, por eso la seguiste- dijo el licántropo empezando a reír.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, luego miró a Mónika y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Mónika. ¿Qué te parecería volverte a enrollar con el hombre más guapo del mundo?- Dijo el merodeador con aquella voz que a todas las chicas...y algún que otro chico... producía un cosquilleo en la barriga.

La chica le miró a sus ojos grises, se levantó y agarró la taza de chocolate caliente que se estaba tomando, tirandosela al merodeador.

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!! ¡¡¡Joder, como quema!!!

Moni se sentó de nuevo y chocó las manos con sus amigas. Sirius, que regresaba con sus amigos, alejaba su camisa lo más posible de su suave piel.

-Vaya...hay a demostrado todo lo que te quiere.- Dijo James comenzando a reírse.

-Bueno, ¡¿Y tú que?! Esa chica...Lily, creo que era...Tampoco es que te aprecie mucho ¿no?

-¡Hablando de Lulu! ¿Recordáis aquel asqueroso, pulpo, alzeimoso y creído tío que iba con ella?

-Por la descripción...diría que eres tú, pero supongo que te refieres a ese tal Isaac ¿No?

-¡¡Exacto!! Que listo es mi Moony

-Jeje

-Bueno, el otro día le veo, le veo- James apretaba las manos mientras fruncía en entrecejo- ¡¡Le veo apunto de besar a mi chica!!

-No es tu chica...pero sigue.

-Después de hablar con ella, joer, es que fue una conversación tal sensual que no necesitamos ir a la cama para...- James paró al ver la cara de sus amigos que no se lo había creído- Bueno, luego me voy y me encuentro con el idiota ese...¡¡Oh como lo odio tío!! Me saluda como si nada, ¿Os lo podéis creer? Será...- Volvió a mirar a sus amigos, estaban a puntó de pasar de él si no iba ya al grano- Lo que quería decir es que, le cogí de la camisa y le di su merecido. Luego le di unas instrucciones...Que le dijera a mi amor que no se pueden volver a ver, que le ocultase por que lo hacía y que dijera que las heridas se las había hecho practicando Snowboard. ¡Ah! Y luego le dije...jejeje...

-¿Le dijiste "jejeje"? ¡Oh James! ¡¡No más, que voy a tener pesadillas!!- dijo Sirius con un tono burlón.

-¡¡No!! El jejeje no se lo dije, a sido una risa que me a salido del alma, idiota.

-Ya lo sabía. Solo me burlaba de ti...

-¬¬ Ejem...Le dije, que si se volvía a acercar a Lily o le contaba la verdad, iríamos los cuatro a por él.

Marta y Eva habían oído toda la conversación, se miraron las dos horrorizadas, y fueron a buscar a Lily para contárselo. La pelirroja seguía en aquel pasillo oscuro, se dirigía hacia el comedor. La puerta se abrió y salieron sus dos amigas por ella.

-¡¡Lily!! ¡¡Tenemos que contarte una cosa!!

-Y yo a vosotras...Isaac me ha dicho que no quiere que nos veamos más. No lo entiendo...¿Hice algo malo?

-No Lily...Veras...Marta y yo sabemos lo que a ocurrido...

Lily levantó la vista impresionada, ¿Cómo se habían enterado? La prefecta Marta se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Veras...hemos oído a los merodeadores, a James, en especial. Ha dicho que después de que dejarais de hablar, se encontró con Isaac y que le pegó- Lily pegó un brinco de la sorpresa- Le amenazó con que se volvía contigo iría con los demás merodeadores a pegarle de nuevo y le obligó a que te mintiera.

-Así que fue por eso...- Lily no sabía se alegrarse o entristecerse.

-Pero tu tranquila, es peor lo que me pasó a mi con Black.

-¿Es peor que te rechazara Black a que James amenazara a Isaac? Y por cierto...¿desde cuando le llamas Black? Siempre dices Sirius...

-Desde que es un idiota, que por su culpa, y la tuya- dijo Eva mirando a Marta- Me hice ilusiones y luego se enrolló con Mónika.

-Si claro, ahora dices eso pero dentro de dos minutos ya estarás babeando por él de nuevo...- Dijo la prefecta comenzando una de sus discusiones a las que mucha gente adoraba ver- No se por que no te buscas a un chico más...no se...¿Más Lupin? Ay...tan perfectos, simpáticos, que RESPETAN a las MUJERES y que no son unos play-boys.

-Vaya...OO Ahora me entero que hay más de un Lupin...- dijo Lily olvidándose de el pobre Isaac.

-Lupin solo hay uno, y será ¡¡¡MIO!!!- Y entonces fue cuando Marta sufrió una de sus comunes risas de loca diabólica...- ¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!

-Ey...Que sepas, que Sirius es la cosa más PERFECTA que existe en el mundo, y, como ya dije una vez, el es un chico difícil, no como tu mierda de Lupin. Además tengo la prueba de lo que digo... Cuando se enteró de que te gustaba el chocolate se fijó en ti, en cambió Sirius...

-Te rechazó.- Se adelantó Marta con superioridad y orgullo.

-¡¡Si, bueno!! Pero lo hizo por...para...¡¡¡PARA PONERME A PRUEBA!!!

-¿A prueba? Lo dudo querida... acéptalo. Black es la cosa más creída del mundo, que para no quedar mal delante de sus amigos mintió sobre lo de Mónika...mi hermana no se acostó con él, lo que hizo es darle una patada en sus partes delicadas para que dejara de estirarle la falda y casi quitársela.

-¡¡¡Hala!!!! ¡¿La quería violar?!- dijo la pelirroja que seguía sin pensar en Isaac.

-¡No! Y más le vale que ni lo intente que sino...- La prefecta puso esa cara que hasta a Voldemord aterraría- Es que él estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, mientras mi hermana se iba a buscar a Snape, y como no la conseguía parar pues la agarró de la falda...y ya sabéis que más pasó...

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡¡Mentira!!! ¡¡No sabemos lo más importante!!- dijo la chica rubia- ¿Se enrolló con el asqueroso grasiento?

-Para grasiento Peter...- Meli vino acompañada de las demás Lokadiscos, la pobre tenia cara de tristeza y asco...- Hace un ratito ha venido, me da unos golpecitos en la espalda para que me gire y cuando lo hago le veo poniendo una cara muy, muy extraña... no se si me quería seducir o asustar.

-¡¡Por cierto!! Hablando de sustos y eso... antes de que empezarais a pelearos vosotras dos -dijo señalando a Marta y Eva- hablábamos de lo de Isaac. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy a "hablar" con Potter?

-Hablando de mi...- dijo el merodeador con gafas- ¿A que te gusto mucho? No hace falta que contestes Loly, se que si...- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Como nuestra "pacifica" Lily estaba harta de repetirle su nombre correctamente se limitó a decirle algo que tal vez ayudara a acabar con aquel sufrimiento...

-Oye Potter, si vas a decir mi nombre hazlo bien, es Lily, pero como SE que nunca te acuerdas, solo acuérdate de que lleva dos eles y dos que dos eles y dos ies...¡¡Muy bien bibi!! Es un buen consejo.

-¡¡¡AAAH!!! ¡¡Ya esta bien!!- dijo Lily, atacada por los nervios- Llámame Evans, ¿Vale Potter?

-Guay, no hay problema...así que Evax ¿eh?- El chico comenzó a pensar- Tu nombre es un poco raro... ¿Tus padres crearon una cosa llamada compresa?- Lily lo miró con una cara de enfado que claramente indicaba que no.- ¡Oye no es nada de lo que avergonzarse! ¡¡Mira a Remus!! Parece que es remo. ¡¡Y Sirius!! Eso es una estrella...¡¡Y Peter!! Bueno...él es quien dio mala fama a ese nombre...jiji.

-¡¡¿A mi que me importa eso?!! ¡¡He dicho Evans, con ese final!! ¿Quieres que te llame Potasio? ¡¡¿Te gustaría?!! ¡Jamón Potasio! Jajaja

-¡Jiji, que bueno Evax!- James era realmente estúpido, ¿ A quien le gusta que se metan con su nombre?- ¡¡Hola, soy Jamón Potasio!! ¿ Que tal esta señorita Teti Evax?

-¡¡¿Cómo que TETI?!! ¡¡¿Dónde ves tu dos eles o dos ies?!!

-Ay es verdad... pensé que eran una e y una i... si es que... al señor Jamón Potasio se le va la olla xD.

Lily tenía los nervios por los aires, ya le daba igual todo, incluso, ocultar que sabía lo de Isaac.

¡¡PAM!!

James salió volando, sus gafas, completamente rotas, cayeron bien lejos. Lily aun tenía el puño apretado, algo rojo. El chico tardó en levantarse, al estar sin gafas sería más guapo, pero como tenía un diente partido y la nariz torcida...

-¡¡¡Mira, Potter!!! ¡¡Me he enterado de lo que le hiciste a Isaac!! ¡¡¡Eres un cabrón!!! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así? ¡¡Tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida!! ¡¡Así que déjame en paz, a mí y a Isaac!!

El merodeador, al que le comenzaban a brotar lagrimas en los ojos del dolor, no conseguía articular palabra. Cuando consiguió equilibrarse, miró a la pelirroja y salió corriendo hacia enfermería. Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Lily, que se iba calmando pero aun conservaba la cara de enfado.

-Lily...¿Qué es lo que comes para tener tanta fuerza?- Preguntó la prefecta, que en realidad no necesitaba saberlo ya que era muy fuerte...si no, preguntad a su hermana.

-Lo bueno, es que yo no necesito tener fuerza para acabar con Peter...(NdA- Solo se necesita un mata ratas xD) Por cierto...Me parece que intenta decirme algo, no para de enviarme cartas en las que no se entiende nada y venirme a hablar, pero siempre se va corriendo antes de articular palabra.

-Lokadisco2...- Dijo Noe poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro- Lo tienes loco por tus huesos...pobrecita...

En ese momento se volvió a repetir la misma escena, o por lo menos una muy parecida, a cuando él le dijo te quiero.

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- dijo comenzando a llorar- ¡¡¿Por qué yo?!!

-Eso ya lo dijiste una vez...- dijo Mónika.

-Hablando de cosas que ya dijimos...¿Al final te enrollaste con Snape?

Moni no pudo contestar ya que Lily comenzó a hablar interrumpiéndola.

-Voy a hablar con Isaac, tal vez ya podamos salir juntos...

-Mmm... Pues me parece que antes nos va a tocar aguantar a esos...- dijo Eva. Señalando al resto de merodeadores, que venían corriendo hacia ellas.

-¿Qué le habéis echo a James? ¡Le hemos visto ir corriendo hacia la enfermería con la nariz muy rara!- dijo Sirius.

-Él sabe muy bien porque lo hice...- alegó Lily.

-Ya, pero nosotros no. Así que ya nos lo estáis explicando.

-Pues que le he pegado. Anda, adiós.

-¡Ey! No tan rápido.- Sirius la cogió del brazo.- Eso ya nos lo imaginábamos, no somos tan tontos... Lo que queremos saber es porqué le pegaste.-

-Es tu amigo, que te lo explique él. No estoy de humor para perder el tiempo con vosotros.

-Eres cruel...- dijo Peter con carita de, lo que él creía, perrito abandonado.

La pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a Peter, que se fue a esconder detrás de Meli y ella pegó un brinco apartándose de él. Lily fue en busca de Isaac, los merodeadores la seguían algo distantes. Ella se percató de que la seguían y fue más rápido. Encontró a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que eran amigos de el moreno, se acercó a ellos para pedirles información.

-Perdón pero...¿Alguno de vosotros sabría decirme donde esta Isaac?- dijo la chica algo tímida ya que no les conocía mas que de vista.

-¿Tu eres Lily Evans no?- Le preguntó un chico alto, de pelo rubio.

-Eh...si, soy yo.-

-Ah pues... No sabemos donde esta Isaac...- Este amigo de Isaac miró a los demás chicos que estaban con él y luego volvió con Lily con una mirada muy fría- Y más te vale que ni te le acerques...¿Vale? Él pasa de ti y no quiere ni verte.

-...¿Cómo?...- La chica estaba aterrada, los cinco chicos la fulminaban con la mirada mientras ella retrocedía asustada hacia atrás.-...¿Por que no puedo verle?...Y...

-Te hemos dicho que no, así que no busques más respuestas y vete.

Lily dio media vuelta para irse, caminaba con la cabeza baja pensativa. Al dar un par de pasos se choco con alguien, se apartó y subió la mirada para ver que era. Sin duda no era Isaac, ya que con el que se había chocado era un chico de pelo largo y negro azulado. Sin duda era Sirius Black.

-Hola preciosa. Ahora, nos vas a contar que le has hecho a Prongs.

Black la cogía del brazo para que no se escapara, Lupin y Pettigrew se pusieron alrededor, bloqueando las posibles salidas.

-Esta bien...- La chica suspiro enfadada, odiaba tener que aceptar que había perdido y tener que contárselo-...Pues me he enterado de lo que le dijo a Isaac, y, por supuesto, también de lo que le hizo. Y, como sabréis, odio a James más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Más que a Quejicus?- Preguntó sorprendido Black.

-Si-

-¿Más que enterarte de que se te a acabado el chocolate?

-Si...-

-¿Y más que a mi?- Dijo Peter con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada.

-S...bueno, de eso no estoy segura...- Lily se aclaró la garganta y continuó- Al principio no quería decir nada, por si acaso... Pero es que ya me tiene harta, que si pega a Isaac y le prohíbe verme...Y encima Isaac no me quiere ver por culpa de el idiota de Potter...

Razones tenía yo para pegarle ¿No creéis?...¡Ah! Y encima...Nunca se acordaba de mi ¡¡¡¡NOMBRE!!!!

-Tranquila Evans- dijo el licántropo acercándose despacito y con miedo a ella- Tú respira...

-Yo creo, que si James te intentaba alejar de Isaac, sería por una buena razón.

-¿A si?- dijo la pelirroja con un tono muy borde- Dime tú cual es la razón.

-Pues que lo tienes súper enamorado. ¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!

-¡¡Pues claro que si!! Pero aun así no tiene ningún derecho de estropear lo mío con Isaac. Y ahora- dijo bajando el tono por si los amigos de Isaac seguían por ahí- me voy a buscar a Isaac. Me da igual lo que digan sus amigos, yo solo quiero oír a Isaac.

Dicho eso, dio una media vuelta. Tan rápida, que pegó, apropósito, un latigazo con el pelo a Sirius, y sin querer a Petter, por estar tan cerca de Black.

Lo cierto, es que la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar a Isaac, para empezar, no sabía ni donde estaba la sala común. Pero, si sabía una cosa, ¡el chico jugaba al Quiddich! Y, por desgracia, James sería el único que le podría decir cuando entrenaba... La pelirroja pensó en otra manera de hablar con él, pero solo la solución de preguntar a James pasaba por su cabeza.

-"Oh...¡Esta bien!- Pensó decepcionada- "tendré que pedírselo a Potasio"

Lily fue hacia enfermería. Cuando llegó, pudo oír gritos procedentes del merodeador, seguramente Pomfrei le habría echo un par de heridas y ahora estaría dándole un baño con alcohol. Abrió la puerta, y la escena que vio no podía ser más extraña. James estaba atado de piernas de manos y estaba flotando. Pomfrei sostenía un pequeño bisturí con el que le había echo un par de cortes a el buscador y en la otra mano tenía un bote de alcohol que ponía..." 100 Alcohol, el más escocedor del mundo".

-Oooh... como me gusta el olor del alcohol sobre las heridas de los alumnos...- En la cara de la enfermera se veían lo que sentía al echar alcohol a los alumnos, satisfacción, poder, diversión y, por encima de todo, placer.- Pero también me encanta oír los gemidos de mis víctimas...¿Quiere más alcohol señorito Potter?

-¡¡Noooo!! Por favor, ¡¡no más!!- El chico no paraba de moverse, intentando librarse de las ataduras y soltando más de dos lagrimas de dolor.- Yo no quería esto...Solo vine a que me curara, no a que me torturara...¡¡Ayyy!!¡¡¡Pare de echarme alcohol!!

Lily se dio cuenta de que ninguno se había fijado en que estaba hay, así que se dispuso a hablar con la parte mala de Pomfrei.

-Señora Pomfrei...- La enfermera no le hizo ni caso, estaba muy concentrada en su "trabajo"-¡¡Señora Pooomfreeei!!...Ay...¡¡¡Eeeeooooo!!!...¡¡¡Pomfrei!!!- La mujer seguía sin escuchar, y Lily, con miedo a ser victima de un corte curado con el alcohol más doloroso, se acercó a la enfermera y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro-

-¡¡Ay!!- Gritó asustada, escondiendo sus "armas" y bajando a James- S...¿Si? ¿Que quieres querida?...No habrás...Emmm...¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- Dijo nerviosamente.-

-Desde hace poco...¿Puedo hablar con...Potter?- Dijo Lily poniendo voz de niña inocente pero pronunciando la ultima palabra con asco-

-¡Oh si claro! Os dejo a solas. –Soltó a James, cosa que a Lily disgustó, y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de hacerlo le hizo un corte a Lily y le tiró alcohol.

-Bueno Evax...- Dijo James cambiando su voz de dolor a seducción- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿As venido a pedirme perdón o una cita?

-No he venido a pedirte nada de eso...solo quería saber si...

-¡¡Oh Cindy!! ¡No sabía que eras tan guarrilla! Vaya...me dejas de piedra. Bueno...me lo tendré que pensar...es que, así de repente...

-¡¡¿Pero de que hablas idiota?!!...A ver...¿Sabes que día hace entreno Isaac?

-¿Entreno de Quiddich?...Mmm...¿Él va a Ravenclaw no?

-Si...- Lily estaba sorprendida de que James se estuviera comportando tan bien, era algo siniestro- ¿Lo sabes o no?

-Déjame pensar...Mmmm...Ravenclaw...entrena el día...Emmm...-El merodeador se puso la mano en la barbilla en pose de concentración.- Creo que los lunes y los jueves... la hora, de eso no estoy muy seguro... Creo que los lunes a las siete y los jueves a las cinco...no se.

-Ah bueno...Pues- A Lily le costó continuar con la frase pero lo hizo- muchas gracias Potter.

-De nada, y llámame James. O Jamón Potasio xD

-No empieces...

-¡¡Hola!! ¡Soy Jamón Potasión! Mmm...Así rima más...O mejor aun...Jamón Rotación, de esa forma rima y tiene sentido...-

Lily huyó antes de que James le contagiara la estupidez. Como hoy no era ni Lunes ni Jueves, se fue a buscar a sus amigas. Se dirigió a la sala común con la esperanza de encontrarlas ahí. Al entrar, vio las cortinas cerradas, la chimenea encendida dando algo de luz a la sala y una silueta de una chica sentada el sofá. La pelirroja se empezó a dirigir hacia la silueta, cuando estaba cerca, Black apareció y la detuvo echándola para atrás.

-Quieta Evans...- susurró el chico- No hagas ruido por favor.

El merodeador arrastró a la Lily hasta la puerta, lejos de la otra chica.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella también susurrando- ¿Por qué me quieres echar? ¡¿Qué me escondes eh?!

-Shhh...ahora te lo cuento...-Sirius miró hacia el sofá comprobando que la chica que había ahí no les hubiera visto- A ver... ¿Tu sabes lo de Peter no?

-¿Lo que le dijo Meli?

-Sip. Pues Peter le a dicho a Lokadisco2 que a esta hora viniese a la sala común. Es que veras, Wormtail no para de pedirme consejos de cómo ligar con ella, y no para de lloriquearme hasta que le digo algo. El caso, es que le dije que le preparara una sorpresa en la sala común, yo me encargaría de que no hubiese nadie y de paso...Les espío.

-Aaaa...Y...¿Puedo quedarme? Es que, yo también quiero verlo...-"Y estar cerca por si a Peter le da por saltar encima de la pobre Meli...seguro que Black no haría nada para ayudarla..." Pensó Lily mientras Black la cogía y se la llevaba a un rincón en el que se podía ver a Melissa de cara.

Se oyó una voz detrás del sofá, era una voz chillona como el gruñido de una rata, se notaba en el tono timidez y miedo. Melissa se giró lentamente, esperándose lo peor y al ver a Peter, con un traje ceñidísimo de color plata, que no dejaba a la imaginación, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Black se empezó a partir de risa, se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido. A Lily le entraron las mismas ganas de vomitar, era una imagen realmente asquerosa. El traje marcaba todo el cuerpo de Peter, o sea, toda la grasa. Era repúgnate, algo que a nadie gustaría ver, ni oír...(ni leer xD)

-Me alegro de que hayas venido Lokadisco2, ¿o prefieres que te llame gatita?- dijo el vomitivo merodeador guiñándole el ojo.

-Emmm...Esto...-"Melissa, piensa. ¿Qué te dijo Sirius que hicieras para librarte de esto?...¡Ah ya! Era...¡Puej! ¡¡Se le nota todo con ese traje!!...¡¡Ay mierda!! Maldita sea, ese traje me distrae demasiado...¡¡Que asco!! Se le marca el paque...No mires, que se va a dar cuenta...¡¡que asco, que asco, que asco!! Tengo que decir algo o se va a notar mucho que me quiero librar de él..."- Pues yo...

-Cálmate quesito. Ven, acércate a mi...

Black seguía riéndose, se mordía el puño, lloraba de dolor y de risa a la vez. Lily no se reía, hacía un gesto de asco con la cara que decía claramente todo lo que pensaba. Melissa tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, su cara se estaba poniendo muy pálida, parecía que se estaba muriendo del asco. Sirius se puso serio de repente, incluso, daba miedo con tanta seriedad. Miro a Lily y susurro.

-Llego el momento de la fase "Perro salvador"-Black sonrió a Lily, que no entendía a que venia eso.- Tu quédate aquí sin hacer ruido.

El merodeador salió de el escondite, lentamente fue hacia Peter, que hacía unos extraños movimientos a Melissa, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras, con los brazos, hacía la ola. Seguramente Black le dijo que era una forma de conquistar, pero lo cierto, es que era el baile de apareamiento de las avestruces. Sirius se acercaba sigilosamente, Melissa padecía un shock. Peter seguía con su baile sin notar que el otro merodeador se le acercaba cada vez más y más. Cuando Black encontró el punto justo desde donde la distancia era perfecta para saltar sobre Peter tirándole de boca, saltó. Cuando el merodeador con traje plateado cayó al suelo se oyó un crujido. Lily salió del escondite, se puso junto a Melissa y la reanimó. Sirius se quitó de encima de Pettigrew, en su cara, anteriormente seria, se volvía a ver su animada sonrisa. Peter se dio la vuelta. Lokadisco2 se escondió detrás de Lily, el confundido merodeador, miraba a los tres sin entender por que Sirius se reía.

-Que...¿Qué pasa?...¿He hecho algo mal Patfoot?-

-¡Que va, que va! Todo a sido perfecto...jejeje. Ahora Wormtail, nosotros nos tenemos que ir...¿No es cierto guapas?

-¡Si por favor!- Chilló Melissa, corriendo hacia Black y mirando con muchísimo asco a Peter- Vámonos ya...

Los tres salieron de la sala. Black tenía a cada una en un lado, a Meli la abrazaba fuertemente para tranquilizarla después de tanto sufrimiento. Lily pensaba en varias cosas. ¿Qué habría sido ese crujido? ¿Por qué Black había planeado esa cita y luego la había estropeado? ¿Dónde estarían sus amigas? Y...¿Dónde estaría Isaac?.

-Oye Black...

-Llámame Sirius, please...

-Vale...Esto, Sirius, ¿Qué a sido ese crujido?

-¡Eso!- dijo Lokadisco2, aflojando un poco el brazo de el merodeador.

-¡Ah si!...Meli, ¿Verdad que le viste a Wormtail el paquete?

-Por desgracia lo vi...

-Bueno, pues eran dos snitch y un pedacito de escoba...Se le partió el pedacito de escoba. Jejeje-

-Que asco...Le diré a Noe que cuando juegue a Quiddich no toque la snitch aunque James se la diera...-Dijo Meli.

-¡¡Es verdad!!-Chillo la pelirroja- ¡Noe es del equipo! ¡¡¡Y encima es amiga de Isaac!!! Mierda. Ella me habría dicho mejor lo que quería saber, así no se lo tenía que pedir a Potter...

-Por cierto Lily, ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando?- Preguntó Black.

-A mis amigas. ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-Buscar a los míos, bueno, a Moony que es el único que no se donde esta. Ahora esperad un segundo, que voy a ver donde están...

Las dos se quedaron en el pasillo esperándole. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que volvió. Les anunció que estaban en los terrenos todos. Se dirigieron hay, pero Lily y Meli se preguntaban como lo sabía.

-Oye Sirius. ¿Cómo sabes que están ahí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Digamos que me lo ha dicho un espía.

-A saber para que usas ese espía...- Bromeó Lokadisco2.

Llegaron a el supuesto lugar en el que estaban todos, resultó ser cierto. Marta, Eva, las restantes Lokadiscos y Lupin, estaban ahí.

-Hola Lily. ¿Qué tal fue lo de Isaac?- Pregunto Eva.

-Pues... Hable con sus amigos y me dijeron que no me quería ver, pero a mi me da igual, pienso ir a verlo y hablar con él.

-Mmmm...Se me ocurre una cosa...Podrías decirle a las Lokadisco que fueran a hablar con Isaac, seguro que él les contaría lo que pasa. ¿No crees?- Dijo Marta.

-¡Cierto! Bueno ¿Y que tal va con vuestros chicos?- Preguntó en un susurro la pelirroja para que los chicos no lo oyeran.-

-¡A si!- Dijo la prefecta- Quiero que me aconsejéis, ¿Le digo algo a Lupin?

-¡¡No!!- Chilló Eva- Ni se te ocurra...Por que...Lo más seguro es que te lleves una desilusión. Tu mejor no digas nada...

-Pues yo creo que si deberías ir a hablar con él, pero no le digas te quiero ni te declares, háblale de cosas que te gusten, para que te conozca mejor...Y tu Eva, ves a hablar con Sirius, haber que consigues. Yo me iré a hablar con las Lokadisco.

Lily se acercó a las tres Lokadisco, que estaban consolando a Meli. La pelirroja las interrumpió con timidez.

-Esto...chicas, ¿Podríais hacerme un favor?

-¡Claro!-Dijo Mónika.

-¿Vosotras veis mucho a Isaac?

-Hombre...mucho, mucho...Solo si nos queremos decir algo.- Contestó Noe.

-Bueno pues...¿Le podrías preguntar por que no me quiere ver?¡Ah! Y decidle que ya se lo que le hizo James.

-Vale, ya se lo diremos.

Lily se sintió más aliviada, con un peso menos encima. La chica miró hacia los merodeadores. Eva estaba hablando con Black, la rubia lo hacía fríamente para que pareciera que Sirius era uno más, un simple amiguillo. En cambió, Marta hablaba con Lupin muy animadamente sobre temas artísticos: teatro, música, arte...LA cosa parecía ir para largo, así que Lily se fue a dar una vuelta por el lago. Se sentó en la orilla y ahí se durmió. Mientras, sus amigas seguían con lo suyo.

-Bueno Black...¿Qué tal te va la vida?- Preguntó Eva mirándose las uñas.

-Genial, hoy me he enrollado con siete. Pero me parece que voy a hacer que la cifra suba...¿Tu na sabrás de ninguna chica, que no tenga novio, que quiera rollo?- Insinuó el merodeador.

-Mmmm...Tal vez...¿Marta y las Lokadisco?- Contestó haciéndose la ingenua o simplemente demostrando que pasaba de él.

A muy poca distancia, estaban Lupin y Marta. Que estaban hablando más que nunca.

-Yo pensé en hacerme prefecto, pero son demasiadas responsabilidades. Y a mi me gusta irme con mis amigos y hacer travesurillas...-Dijo el licántropo.

-Si, bueno...A mi también me gusta estar con los amigos y eso, pero encuentro que el cargo de prefecto hace sentir a decirlo...importante, responsable...Y a mi me gusta, la verdad. Aunque a veces creo que no debí aceptar, por que me tiene muy ocupada, me quita mucho tiempo y tal vez malgaste mi juventud...¿Y si por culpa de este cargo no consigo novio?

-No creo que eso sea un problema para ti.- Dijo Lupin- Mírate, eres guapa, lista y muy simpática.

Marta se sonrojó, se quedo sin respiración por un segundo y sonrió tímidamente.

-Ah pues...Gracias...

-Oye, ¿Tus padres son magos?

-Solo mi madre...y no es que sea muy buena...

-Ah...Y...¿Te gusta alguien?

-¡¡Eh!!...Pues, tal vez- Dijo la prefecta agachando la cabeza y rascándose la cara para disimular lo roja que se había puesto.- ¿Y a ti?

-Si.

* * *

Hola...Vosotros no lo sabréis, pero, se me borraron cuatro cinco o seis hojas de este cap y lo tuve que volver a hacer T.T que cruel que es la vida...YA tenía manía a este cap por que nunca lo acababa y se me estaba haciendo interminable, pero esto a sido la gota que colma el vaso. Bueno, no se si me quedo largo, el anterior era un poco más largo... Pero en fin...¡¡Weno!! Las ganadoras de la pregunta de que le pasaba a Isaac han sido **Lena-07** y **Luciana**. ¡Felicidades! ¡¡Estáis conectadas a mi mente!!

Reviews:

**Hibarichan-** ¡¡Hola guapa!! Tu sabes lo que me paso...Que injusticia la de tener que volver a escribir TT ¡Weno, pero contestar tu review no me molesta! A James le costara conquistar a Lily, pero yo se como lo hará...jejeje. No se si este cap me quedo divertido, pero espero que si :P más vale que guste por que me costo muucho TT. Weno querida, espero que te hayas divertido y que no te diera mucho asco la parte de Peter, a mi me dio mucho asco escribirla...Nos vemos en el msn!

**Hermione Potter-** Hola! Pues la verdad es que si cuesta encontrar nombres para Lily, pero ya lo arreglé...jeje Mi imaginación cada día esta más ocupada y funciona peor UU en fin...espero tener suficiente espacio para escribir...jejeje. Siento no poner muchas cosas de las Lokadisco pro es que últimamente no nos pasa nada UU. Muchos besos y sigue leyendo!

**Remus Black-** Jejeje, lo cierto es que al principio si creí que eras un chico. Mmmm...nunca e visto un chico en f.f.....será xk no les gusta leer ni escribir...vagos...y tu que?!! U Ya veremos si Mónika se enrollo o no kn Snape...lo siento pero no lo puedes saber antes que otros :P

**Lily Potter-** ¡¡Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste mucho mi fic y de que te rías mucho. A mi tmb mi parte favorita es cuando James pone los mil nombres pero cuesta mucho buscarlos...UU Si k era ora de k alguien le dijera algo a Black, y esa fui yo :P. Weno espero k te aya gustado este cap.

**Marian Salazar-** ¡Hola! Ya viste (o mejor dicho leíste xD) lo que le pasó a Isaac, cierto que James es un pesado, pero es que esta enamorado...jejeje. Ya descubrirás más adelante xk nunca se acuerda de el nombre de Lily ;) De parte de Mónika, gracias , si que era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos a Sirius. Espero que te aya gustado este cap, a mi no me gusta...ya lo explique en mi comentario...

**Luciana-** ¡¡Hola mi querida amiga desaparecida!! Menos mal que distes señales de vida, que ya me imaginaba lo peor U Déjame decirte que tu fuiste una de las que adivino lo que le pasaba a Isaac, weno mas o menos, dijiste que le gastó una broma pesada y le pasó algo en la cara...Weno, a ver si te conectas más al msn que hace tiempo que no hablamos . Espero que te gustara este cap a mi no me gusta, le tengo manía...ya explique xk en mi discursito...jejeje

**Lena-07**- Guay, al fin el review más esperado...(Monyka se cruje los dedos y los menea antes de ponerse a escribir...) ¡¡Hola extraña morena que vive en un mundo mágico, en la calle piruleta y en la casa de gominola!! No se por que te empeñas en que soy una fan de Andy & Lukas...No lo soy TT...¡¡Pero tu eres la amante de Bustamante!! No se xk me dices que hay veces que se escriben cosas que no vienen con la historia, xk me da !!!! XP Weno ya hice una wena escena Lupin-Marta, más vale que estés happy happy !! Menos mal que acertaste con lo de Isaac que si no abrías perdido tu sable de malandrina ....sable malandrín.... A mi tmb me da pena Lily, pro son cosas que pasan en la vida real...¡Oye! ¿Xk dices que no se merece a un gafotas idiota? ¡¡¡SI manolito gafotas no sale en este fic!!! ¡Ah claras! Que te referías a Jamón Potasio!! U Pues weno, que se le va a hacer... Y ahora, mi querida eslabón perdida, e de seguir con mis reviews....así que Adiós niña que vive en el mundo de los sueños, comiendo rocas lunares con el bobo de su amigo fussy, el gusalagupagu xD!!

**Ginny-Shelena**- ¡Wola my chica warrilla rubia! Espero que te haya gustado tu parte Eva-Sirius, no es muy grande pro pasan cosas...;) Weno, una de las razones de xk me gusta Snape es xk me da lastima, pobrecito...Que warra eres ñiña...mira que decir esa cosas de Isaac, pobrecito tmb TT. Weno k sepas, k no pienso cambiar a la niña sin cara x el niño askerososo!! La niña es MIIIIA!!! Ay...estas jovencitas de hoy en día...mira que acogonarte por oír un ruido y pensar en una peli que siquiera as visto...jejeje, weno ¡adiós santa madona! O.

**Lokadisco2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** ¡Hola my best friend! Eres la desafortunada x no dejarme review...y ya me vengare de Noe x no dejarme un review, vale k no tenga Internet pro me lo escribe en un papel y yo lo pongo ¿K le cuesta? TT Ya viste que le pasó a Isaac, weno, la doña maldi 2 no era tan guay como la 1 pro la parte de los golpes en la pared era acojonante no?? Si no os quiero decir lo de Isaac es xk no quiero k en el review lo pongáis, si no, no tiene gracia...Si lo de te quiero y lo de k se te acercara te dio asco, no se que te abra dado la cita, a mí me dieron ganas de vomitar...k wena soy, e conseguido dar ganas de vomitar con letras...ju...Weno, espero que te guste, aunque solo sean las partes de no Peter, mi historia. Adiós capitanía sobadía O.O!!

**Pat-blackin-** Hola...no se si leerás esta contestación y este cap, xk as decidido borrar tu cuenta...TT que cruel eres...Vaya, me alegra saber que aunque odies a James sientas lastima por el...jeje. Si weno, ya era hora de que alguien le dijera cuatro cositas a Sirius, y fui yo quien se las dije !! Jiji, weno, nos vemos en el msn!!!

**extradisco1-** ¡¡Wola!! Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, oye, ¡¡quiero ir a tu casa a dormir!!! K me gusta muuucho!! Weno, ya viste que le pasó a Isaac. Espero que este cap te guste, yo lo ooooodio, ya explique por que en mi discursito...jiji. Bueno, asta otra mi querida extradisco1! Besos!!

Al fin termine con todo T.T, no quiero parecer desagradable, pero es que hacerlo 2 veces da mucho palo T.T. Que rabia. Encima que esta cap se me hizo interminable y ahora es más corto que el anterior...T.T snif T.T En fin...Si tardo mucho en escribir, lo siento, ahora empecé el insti de nuevo...y también salgo con las amigas o el ordenata esta ocupado...y no puedo escribir...pero buscare tiempo ¡¡no preocuparse eing!! Weno, ya me dirán que tal les pareció con un review!!


End file.
